The Crossbreed
by Remedy of Remorse
Summary: Since Allen was little he has always had this little voice in his head, helping him through all of his troubles. In fact, the voice has saved his life many times and helps him hide his true powers when fighting. The voice's name is Neah. He has managed to keep it hidden for his whole life, and all of his time in the Black Order. But will he be able to continue to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's been a while since I have written anything, and I just suddenly felt the urge to write. I love reviews, they make me happy and they make me excited to write more. By the way, when I write about Allen ordering food, I really don't know what the hack he is ordering…it just appeared in the subtitles…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Man, then the art would suck. And the plot wouldn't be as good also.**

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO!**

**Summary: Ever since Allen was little he has always had this little voice in his head, helping him through all of his troubles. In fact, the voice has saved his life many times and helps him hide his true powers when fighting. The voice's name is Neah. He has kept it hidden all this time, but can he keep it hidden when he accidently let's Kanda see only ten percent of his actual power? After all, if the secret is out, the Black Order is known for some very horrid experiments…**

* * *

"Hah…" Allen sighs after killing his twenty seventh level four akuma. None of the other Black Order exorcists were around at the moment so he decided that he should use some of his actual strength, he usually hid his strength, and right now, he wasn't even using a full five percent of his actual power. If the Black Order knew he was so strong, his life as it is now would be destroyed. He wouldn't be able to save akuma or humans anymore. So he only uses his real strength when there are no exorcists or Noah around. Sometimes it's nice going on missions with no one else.

"**Hey, Allen, there is no innocence here. Can we leave? It's too hot here… and don't forget the giant rabbits! They are bouncing all over the place! And I thought Lavi would be the biggest rabbit I would ever see!"**

…Well not really no one else. He was still here, after all. Well he has always been there, even before he met Mana, his foster parent. He was the reason he was alive through those difficult times when he didn't have a parent and those times with Cross. His name was Neah, the supposed fourteenth Noah. He is the supposed fourteenth because he really wasn't the fourteenth Noah. The Millennium Earl wanted Neah on his side because he was extremely powerful, more powerful than any of the other Noah, so he was called the fourteenth Noah, even though there is actually only thirteen true Noah. No one really knows what Neah really is, including himself. He says he was born with his powers, but he doesn't exactly remember having a childhood. Neah agreed to help the Millennium Earl, but only to try to kill him. Ever heard of the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer? That's what he was doing. Of course, the Earl thought he might be doing that, but he got too friendly with Neah and started to trust him. He never was on the Earl's side from the beginning though. After a lot of planning and working on his power, he managed to kill the Earl the first time the Earl came to Earth from wherever he came from. Neah did kill the Millennium Earl, and thinking the exorcists of that time would judge him accordingly, he went to talk to them, only to be stabbed in the back with innocence. With the innocence and the injuries from his battle with the Millennium Earl, he soon died.

He was reborn in Allen's body, and Allen didn't really care. He liked Neah, Neah helped him save humans and akuma, and Neah was a big help when it came to his power. You see, Allen's innocence was…different. When Allen was born, Neah's power and Allen's innocence both entered his body. He almost died because of the innocence and the dark matter both trying to take over his body. He only survived because his innocence realized this, and accepted the dark matter, therefore making Allen's innocence more powerful, and less affected by the Noahs dark matter. With all that power, Allen would have been a target for the Millennium Earl, and being young, would have died. Neah sealed his power though, and the Earl wasn't aware of his presence. But when Mana died, and Allen tried to revive him, part of that seal came loose. Neah can only suppress his power now, but he can't always suppress his power when his emotions run to amok. To this day, Neah helps him suppress that power as to not make the Millennium Earl or the Black Order realize who he is, or what he is.

Allen sighed again. "How many times do I have to tell you that those are Kangaroos? Kangaroos are native to Australia and it is supposed to be hot here! I mean, it is really close to the equator." Allen looked around and said, "Are you sure there is no innocence here?"

"**Yeah, there is none. This makes me curious about why there are so many level fours around here. Speaking of level fours, turn around."**

Allen did as Neah said, and sweat-dropped. There had to be at least thirty more, and as much as he didn't want to do it-as it was always a risk to get caught-he was pretty sure the Millennium Earl wasn't around, or any of the exorcists. He decided that he would do it.

"Neah."

"**Yes, Allen?"**

"Please release about… ten percent of my power."

Allen could almost see Neah's grin. He loves using his power, but using too much could cause drastic changes in the earth, climate, and weather. He knew this because Neah has told him. As it was, releasing ten percent of his power meant a light rain.

"…**With pleasure." Neah said, his voice showing how ecstatic he was about the release.**

Allen could feel the power flow through him, it was an amazing feeling. It was a tingling warm feeling that spread through his body and left him breathless, and yet it made him gasp. It was like the whole world was black and white before he used his power, and when he used it, the world exploded into color and sound. It was the best feeling Allen has ever had, and even though he has done this more than a few times, he can't get used to it. It left such a good feeling flow through him that he couldn't help but feel blissful and just stand there and soak up the has only ever used ten percent of his whole power, and he can't help but wonder how using all his power would feel.

Not only did he feel better, but his physical appearance changed too. Crown Clown's cape turned black, and the mask turned bright white. His sword transformed completely. Instead of looking the opposite of the Earl's sword, it was completely black with white designs on the front, a bright contrast to the pitch black of the sword. The handle was shaped differently; it looked more elegant and was a bit shorter than it usually was. It was gold in color, and it had grooves in the handle that fit Allen's fingers perfectly and made his hand look like a part of the hilt. Allen himself also looked different. One of his eyes was gold like the Noahs eyes were, his other eye the same color as it always was. His hair was tipped in black, making Allen look more intimidating than he usually was. His face didn't change that much, except where his scar is. His scar disappeared entirely and in the middle of his forehead was a large cross, like the ones the Noah have, but much larger and none of the small crosses surrounding it.

At the sudden increase in power, all the level fours backed up, murmuring to themselves. Allen heard them murmuring to themselves and listened carefully, his senses being sharpened by the release of power. He slowly dismissed the murmuring as worthless information, until he heard one of them murmur to another, "What is this? He feels as strong as a Noah, we must inform the Earl about this!" and Allen sped towards that Akuma at the speed of sound, and swung his sword, destroying it and releasing its soul in one swing, something not even a general was capable of, and he was only using ten percent of his power. His eyes were full of fury and anxiety, he wasn't about to let them report his powers when he has worked his whole life at keeping them hidden. He swiftly moved through the swarm of akuma, slashing and hacking here and there, until there wasn't any akuma left. He wasn't about to take chances. He still wasn't strong enough to kill the Millennium Earl.

"…**Allen? There aren't any more akuma in the whole of Australia. Now, I'm going to take conceal your power again…You better hurry up and get to the town unless you want to get drenched."**

Allen felt his powers slowly ebb away, and his appearance went back to how it normally looked like. Allen sighed, he always felt so empty when he had to hide his powers. It wasn't a feeling he particularly liked, but he was used to it, so he could put up with it. As soon as all his power went away, Allen sprinted towards the town, hoping he would be able to escape the downpour. But, alas, he didn't make it to the town in time, and the finder that was on the mission with him was dragged by an angry and wet Allen to the Black Order branch in Australia, where he was told to go back to the Black Order headquarters to report to Komui as soon as possible.

Allen traveled back to headquarters, and to his surprise, no akuma or any other unsavory being attacked him. He conversed with Neah inside his head to pass the time, and he spoke inside his head because he didn't want his finder to think he was insane. Upon arriving at headquarters, Allen slipped into his façade, a nice, kind gentleman who smiled all the time and had no secrets at all and was protective of his friends. While he was protective of his 'friends', he was also protective of everyone and everything, so the fact that he was protective of his 'friends' was just a part of the need to protect everyone. He had many secrets and the Black Order made him uneasy and every time he spoke to one of the scientists working there, except Komui, he had to force himself not to glare menacingly at them. He knew that many if not all of those scientists had probably been a part of the Black Orders experiments long ago.

He didn't like them, partly because he feared them, and partly because he didn't trust them. He thought that these scientists were snakes that would do anything for science, even torture and kill people who they thought were 'special'. They would even turn Allen, whom they thought of as a friend, into an experiment without hesitance if they learned how 'special' he was, he didn't even want to know or think about what they would do to him. But it would not be good. He knew that some scientists would gladly try more experiments to satisfy their curiosity. Even if Komui tried to stop them from turning him into an experiment, one word from the Vatican, and he was a test subject.

"**Allen! Stop scowling! You might be a bit more like Kanda then most people realize, but you can't let them know that!"**

Allen hadn't even noticed that he was scowling. He stopped in his foot steps then continued once he had stopped scowling and put on his signature smile that he had developed ever since he came into Cross's care. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had really smiled in another person's presence, as he smiled at jokes that Neah made all the time.

"**I can hear you… I never thought you cared so much Allen, I smile only in your presence too if that makes you feel better, but wait, I can only be in your presence, as I am stuck inside your head!"**

"Shut up Neah!" Allen thought, almost letting his smile drop and a scowl take its place. Neah was funny sometimes, but other times he was just annoying. **"I heard that!" **Neah snapped, and Allen retorted back in his thoughts. All of a sudden, he bumped into something, startling him out of his bickering with Neah.

"Watch where you're going, Moyashi." Allen growled at the nickname, and he knew immediately who it was. Around him he could scowl, that was okay.

"Who are you calling a Moyashi, BaKanda!?" Allen retorted, making Kanda's face screw up in anger, and soon the two were bickering, and Neah was laughing and at times telling Allen good comebacks to fuel the fire.

Soon Lenalee came and disrupted the two boys. Allen put on his smile again and played his act. "Good evening, Lenalee. How has your day been?" Lenalee smiled and replied with a chipper, "I'm fine Allen! But shouldn't you be reporting to Nii-san?" Lenalee added with a quizzical tilt of her head. Allen could feel his anger rising, he couldn't help it if BaKanda interrupted him before he could get to Komui's office!

"**Allen, calm down. You can't afford to lose your really short temper. Remember the last time that happened? You almost released your power! It responds to your so easily changed emotions. Just hurry up and report to Komui and eat a bit to restore your strength."**

Allen breathed in and out and said to Lenalee who was looking questionably at him, "I'll head there right now." With a well placed smile, he was walking away. Hoping he wouldn't run into Lavi.

He managed to get to Komui's office without trouble and was waiting for the scientist to notice him. Komui was currently sleeping on his desk with his hands clutched around the coffee cup Lenalee always uses to serve him coffee. The only reason he was okay around this scientist is because he was the one who put an end to those horrible experiments when he became the chief of the Black Order. He kept waiting for Komui to notice him, until his impatience won out and he whispered in Komui's ear.

"Komui-san, it's horrible! Akuma have kidnapped Lenalee and won't let her go until she becomes one of the Noahs' brides!" and with that, Komui jumped up and yelled out, "Nooo! My Lenalee! Quick, we must rescue her! Komuiri-mmph!" Allen quickly covered Komui's mouth with one of his gloved hands. He was not in the mood to deal with Komuirin XXVII. He quickly explained the situation to Komui, who first wept with relief that 'his Lenalee didn't have to marry one of those mean Noahs.' And then Komui became serious and Allen told him that he didn't find any innocence and reported to him everything that happened, minus the level four akuma, and his being able to kill all of them, and…basically the whole thing was made up.

"Ok, thank you Allen. Go and eat now. I'm sure that you're hungry." Allen turned to leave, and walked out, leaving Komui alone, but not before saying, "Goodbye Komui-san." And then he hurried to the cafeteria.

"I'll have…Au gratin, french fries, dry curry, beef stew, mabodofu, meat pies, nashigoren, carpaccio, chicken, some scones, tuna salad, a kuppa, a tomyank and rice, then for dessert I'll have some mango pudding and twenty sticks of Mitarashi Dango."

Allen tells Jerry, who, having gotten used to Allen's monstrous diet, tells him, "Coming right up sweet heart! Did you know that's the same thing you asked for when you first got here? You may not have noticed, but I did!" and with that, he got to cooking Allen's food. A few moments later, Allen's food was ready. He never could figure out how Jerry cooked his food so fast. At a normal restaurant, some of his food would be cold before he got it, so he had to order things only five to ten dishes at a time. He quickly ate the food, having never got rid of the habit of eating as fast as he can from being with Cross, when taking too long to eat could mean ending up at the mercy of Cross's debt collectors… Preferring not to think about it, Allen ate and then went to the training room, this time hoping that Lavi was there. He was always fun to spar with, as they were both competitive and wouldn't hold back, yet still have a friendly fight. With Kanda, he swore it was more of a duel to the death than a friendly training spar.

He got to the training room, with some help in direction from Neah, and looked around. It appeared as if no one was in the training room. He sighed and decided to just do some acrobatics, as he hasn't done many since he stopped doing odd jobs and being a clown. He went into the locker rooms next to the training room and changed into loose pants and took his shirt off, as it would only get in the way. He then started stretching. He has always been amazingly flexible, and he was small, as much as he hated to admit it, so acrobatics were easy for him. He first did some easy flips and some other acrobatics that were easy enough, and then he started to get bored.

"Hey, Neah, is there anything that I can do that is similar to the power of a Noah? We have been working on using the dark matter inside me, but I can't seem to be able to use it."

"**Well, you can use powers similar to a Noahs, but you can't use dark matter unless you release more than twenty five percent of your power. The things you can do without using any of your real power are flying and turning invisible. All you have to do is make yourself believe that you are doing it, and you will be able to do it. Imagine people seeing straight through you, or imagine the feeling of floating with no earth underneath your feet. Only then will you be able to do that. These are the only abilities you have without using your real power though."**

Allen thought about it for a second, and then decided to try it. He trusted Neah, and thought it would be fun if he could turn invisible and fly, not to mention useful. He first thought about turning invisible. That would solve so many problems for him, like hiding from the exorcists when he was using his power. People couldn't see him…people couldn't hear him…he could wave a hand in front of Kanda's face and not be yelled at…While he was thinking all this, he had closed his eyes. Then he slowly opened them, and stared wide eyed at his body, or rather, were his body should have been. He kept thinking about the fact that no one could see him and decided to try to see if others could actually see him. So naturally, he asked Neah for the directions to the library, where you could normally find Lavi. Time to get back at him for all those pranks he pulled on him.

"…**I am so glad I showed you how to do this… so, have any specific ideas in mind for the prank? Oh, by the way, once you have turned invisible, it will last until you want to be seen again. And it will get easier to turn invisible the more you do it. Now, try flying. We can get to the library a lot faster then."**

So Allen imagined flying, and…he didn't fly. He frowned and asked Neah, "Why isn't this working?"

"**It's a bit more complicated than becoming invisible. Everyone knows how it feels like to be ignored and practically invisible to some people. But no one truly knows how flying feels like. Just try harder, it will come to you."**

So he tried a bit harder, imagining the feeling of his feet not touching anything. The feeling of floating, he imagined the feeling of being free in the air, of feeling the air rush past him as he ran through it, his hair fluttering in the breeze. He opened his eyes, and he felt that he was above the ground. (He was invisible after all it's not like he could see his feet weren't touching the ground.) He didn't know for sure though, so he imagined himself floating a bit higher up, and sure enough, he floated up a bit. He laughed out loud, not afraid that anyone will hear him as he had fixed that as part of being invisible. He floated up to where he thought the library was.

"…**A-Allen? The library is the other way… and you'll be able to fly as long as you want to fly, but you have to imagine yourself moving if you want to move…Your sense of direction really is horrible…"**

"…My sense of direction isn't that bad is it?" Allen said, seriously curious. He knew he had a habit of getting lost, but it wasn't that bad…right?

"**It's worse than you could ever imagine…"**

"Shut up." He floated to where Neah said the library was, and walked in the library. He stopped floating and looked around for Lavi. He soon saw Lavi, sitting at one of the many tables the library had. He was reading a new book the library had, not paying attention to his surroundings at all. A pile of books was next to him, probably a stack of books he had already read. Looking at the book, Allen got a great idea. What if…Lavi's favorite books tried to haunt him? So he grabbed a couple of the books from the stack that was on the table next to Lavi and when he didn't notice that, he hit him with one of the books.

"Ouch! Who did that?" Lavi looked around, and then blanched as he saw the floating books. "W…What the heck is this?! Lavi yelled and fell out of his seat. He stared at the book as it came closer to him then floated almost all the way up to the ceiling, then fell onto Lavi's head. "Ouch!" Lavi yells again. Another book falls, and another, and another. Lavi is starting to get angry and a little pissed at the falling books. He was used to head injuries with the panda around all the time, and Yuu-chan, and he was okay with a strong exorcist beating him up. He was not okay with some of his favorite books beating him up. So he whipped out his hammer and said, "If you don't stop doing this, whoever you are, I'm going to beat you up!" swinging his hammer for emphasis. The books stopped falling, and Lavi sighed in relief. And then he was promptly hit on the head with a book. Or rather, the biggest darn book in the library. Allen ran away laughing as Lavi cursed and held his head, glaring at the ceiling.

"**Allen, you should stop now. You aren't used to these powers, so you'll get tired faster than you would be if you were used to these powers. Soon you will be able to do this without using any energy at all."**

Allen stopped and heeded Neah. He went to the training room and changed back into his exorcist clothes. He then decided he no longer wanted to be invisible and instantly he was visible again. But he could feel the drain it had on his body and he decided that he has had enough training for one day. He hurried up to his room, but stopped when he saw Lavi on the way.

"Allen-chan! I'm being haunted!" Lavi whined as he clung onto Allen, looking a bit scared. "Some books in the library were floating and hitting me on the head!" Lavi kept whining, so Allen got a good idea.

"Lavi, if all those books were floating around and hitting you, then isn't the library a mess by now? I remember Bookman wasn't happy the last time you caused a mess in the library…" Allen said voice full of concern. On the inside, though, he was smirking, and Neah was laughing. Lavi blanched.

"Allen-chan! Hurry and help me clean the library!"

"No."

"Eh?! Why! I didn't do anything to you!" Lavi said, and immediately regretted saying anything. Allen went into what other people thought was 'Black Allen' but was really just showing his real feelings for a bit.

"Oh, you didn't do anything huh? Then what was the taking of my Mitarashi Dango? And the poker cards you gave me that stuck to my body when I put them in my sleeves for some games that I was going to play later? And the time you…" Allen went on and on, and then decided to just walk away, ignoring Lavi's pleas to forgive him and help him clean the library. Allen hoped Lavi got beat up by Bookman.

Allen continued on his way to his room, when a finder ran up to him and spoke a bit fast and out of breath to him, "Exorcist Allen Walker, please head to Chief Komui's room!" And then the finder left as soon as he had come. Allen sighed and changed direction and headed to Komui's office.

"…**Your sense of direction hasn't gotten any better…"**

Allen listened to Neah's direction and eventually, (with much bickering about which was actually the right way) they came to Komui's office. Komui actually looked serious, and he was just about to enter the room, when he saw Kanda sitting on the couch, glaring at him. He quickly returned the glare and then he went to ask Komui what he was doing here and why was he called. Just as he opened his mouth to speak though, Komui spoke.

"Ah, Allen, it's nice to see you here. I need to send you and Kanda on a mission." Komui raised his hand at seeing the both of us start to protest, and said, "I need you both to go, as there was sightings of a Noah at the place you need to do the mission. I'm sorry about this Allen; you just got back from a mission. But you two are the strongest exorcists we have at the moment, and we can't afford having any innocence taken. The details of the mission are that there were sightings of a Noah on the outskirts of Britain, your home country Allen. There is no odd things going on around that area, but since a Noah was spotted, we think that there might be innocence. And yes, you have to go on the mission together, and no, no matter what you say, you can not go alone." Komui finished, making Allen upset and Kanda infuriated, both for the same reasons. They thought the other would slow them down.

"Che." Kanda said, and stood up from the couch. "You better not get lost baka Moyashi." And then he left, leaving Allen even more enraged than he was before. After saying a quick, "Goodbye" Allen left too. He heard Neah laughing inside his head from being insulted without a chance to retort.

"**Ha, ha, ah… So, Britain huh? We haven't been there for a long time…I wonder if it's changed much? It feels a bit nostalgic doesn't it Allen? I hope they will let us visit Mana's grave…"**

Allen agreed with Neah, he wanted to be able to see Mana's grave and say a few words. He was just irritated that Kanda had to be there. He would have been able to finish the battle within a few minutes if he wasn't there. Kanda was barely able to defeat a level four even if he really tried! He was quite irritated. It was times like this he just wanted to use all of his power and show them what he was capable of. But he couldn't. He was afraid, and for good reason. So he quickly headed for his room, changed into his pajamas, and collapsed on his bed. He then fell quickly asleep, looking forward to the mission, and finally seeing the place where he lived during his childhood.

* * *

Tada! I did it! I am so proud of myself! I will try my hardest to update once every week, and tell me whether you think this should be a yaoi or not, and if it should be, with who? Cause I am okay with any pairing, as long as Allen is uke. -Insert mad grin-

So…Please review, they are my inspiration! And I might draw Allen looking like he does when he uses his power, so if you review, I might have a better inspiration to draw him! So Review! Or else I won't draw Allen! Blackmail? What Blackmail? I call it motivation…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people! I like the criticism, it really helps! I'm sorry if there is too much text in one paragraph. I tried to tone it down a bit, so tell me if it's working or not. Please review my stories, and I might be a little late in posting my stories. I try to do it every Sunday or Monday, but it just doesn't work sometimes. HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY! Although I didn't get to trick you about anything… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Man, as if I did, then Allen would be…I can't say it! It would ruin the story! Get a grip on yourself Remedy!**

**Summary: Ever since Allen was little he has always had this little voice in his head, helping him through all of his troubles. In fact, the voice has saved his life many times and helps him hide his true powers when fighting. The voice's name is Neah. He has kept it hidden all this time, but can he keep it hidden when he accidently let's Kanda see only ten percent of his actual power? After all, if the secret is out, the Black Order is known for some very horrid experiments…**

**.!o0o!.**

* * *

"Moyashi!" Allen quickly woke up at the harsh sounding voice. Realizing who the owner of said voice was, he quickly retorted,

"What BaKanda?" and then he drifted back to sleep. He heard the ponytailed freak yell at him again, and he crossly got up. Still in his sleep wear, he opened his door (which was getting quite a beating), and he looked at the bluenette. "What?" He asked irritably. "You damn Moyashi!" We have a mission! Did you forget?!" Kanda ranted at the sleepy Allen, "This is exactly why I didn't want to go on a mission with you. You are too damn useless!"

Allen had had enough. Glaring at Kanda one last time, he slammed the door in Kanda's face and quickly got dressed in his usual exorcist uniform that he used for missions. Then he asked Neah if it was okay to use his flying and invisibility abilities. He got the okay from Neah, and he went through the same process as yesterday to use those abilities. He was soon invisible, and hovering about an inch off the ground. He then opened the door, and just seeing the look on Kanda's face was worth using a bit of his powers. He floated up to the ceiling and over Kanda's head landing on the floor just behind Kanda. Then, making sure no one was looking, turned visible again. He then proceeded to punch Kanda on the back, hard enough to make Kanda stumble and run into the door he was in front of.

"**HAHAHAHA!"**

"What the hell!?" Kanda yelled as he turned around and looked at the perpetrator of the tapping. Seeing the Moyashi was not what he expected, especially since he had just a few minutes ago tried to get the Moyashi out of his room.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there Kanda? I have been waiting for you for a while now, so could you hurry up?" Allen said, looking irritated.

"**Hahahaha! I am so glad I was reborn in your body…hahahaha…"**

Kanda just stared at the Moyashi, then uttered his famous "Che" and walked away, but not without Allen noticing his even deeper than normal frown on his face. 'Oh, the things that I can, and will, do with these powers…' and then he hurried after Kanda, grinning all the way.

Allen and Kanda both entered the cafeteria, bickering and quarrelling as usual. A few punches were thrown here and there, but nothing too serious. Kanda really didn't want to go to the cafeteria, as it would delay their mission, but Allen was hungry, and Kanda didn't want the Moyashi to bother him later during their mission and eventually hold them up even longer with the amount of food he shoved down his throat, and the restaurant owner wringing his hands, asking them if they were capable of paying the bill, which would end up with Allen turning, as Lavi likes calling it, "Black."

Allen quickly ordered food from Jerry the moment Kanda stopped insulting him, in favor of insulting the only person in the world who would call him, "Yuu-chan!" and chased him around with Mugen. Lavi ended up with Mugen at his throat at the feet of Allen, and towering over Lavi from the other side was Kanda, wearing an evil smirk. Allen sighs, 'when would Lavi learn?'

"**He will never learn, after all, he is an idiot. He's even dumber than most of the rabbits we saw in Australia."**

"For the last time, they were kangaroos!" Allen says in an exasperated tone, only realizing that he said it out loud when Kanda and Lavi both stare at him, Lavi's expression looking more like he has something up his sleeve, and Kanda's expression looking more like he thought the Moyashi was insane.

"**Hahahaha! And I thought Lavi was and idiot!"**

'Shut up!' Allen internally hisses, making Neah quickly stop his loud obnoxious laughing, but it still doesn't stop his occasional giggles. "I was just thinking about a conversation I had with someone in Australia, and that person kept saying that the kangaroos were rabbits, and it always made me a bit upset. But I still really like that person." Allen says that all with a small, reassuring smile directed toward Lavi and Kanda. Lavi then grins like a mad man, gets up from the ground, seemingly not caring that Kanda was glaring menacingly at him, and proceeded to sling his arm over Allen's shoulders.

"Well, I thought something was different about you lately Allen. I never would have thought that you had a girlfriend though!" Lavi says, still grinning as madly as before. Kanda stared at the Moyashi, wondering what person would fall in love with a cursed guy, or a guy with white hair, a messed up deformed arm, and a pentacle shaped scar over his eye. But maybe girls were into that sort of thing. Its not like Kanda knows what girls like.

"Lavi, I am not seeing someone, nor do I want to. I don't feel that way about anyone, and I don't think I would care if I never felt that way for someone. I just don't like people like that. And it's not as if a girl other than an exorcist would fall in love with me, and I like Lenalee as a sister, and Cloud Nine is a bit too old for me." Allen said, looking Lavi in the eyes sternly, who seemed to deflate from the fact that his teasing hadn't gotten to the younger boy.

"**You couldn't have a girlfriend even if you wanted too. They would think you are insane or at least think you have a double personality with all the time you spend talking to me. That and they wouldn't be able to understand your power. Oh, and Allen? Speaking of power, you know that day when you lose all your powers? Allen, that day is tomorrow."**

Allen's eyes widened, and Lavi asked, "What's wrong? Allen? …Allen?" But Allen ignored him. THAT day was tomorrow! He needed to quickly finish the mission in Britain, or else he would pass out in front of Kanda, and make akuma be attracted to him. He couldn't afford that.

THAT day, is the one day in the month when Allen's power completely leaves him. He ends up weak and defenseless and is extremely weak to dark matter and innocence. He passes out at the beginning of this time and wakes up about an hour into that day. He couldn't even defeat a level one Akuma on that day! And that is also the day that akuma would target him. They would somehow know that he was weaker, and attack him by the multiple to finish him off. Cross would always have to save him when he was his apprentice, **(slave) **but when he is in the Black Order building, where all the exorcists live, the akuma haven't dared to come close to him during those days. But he does lock himself in his room before he passes out just in case.

But the worst part of that day was not the terror that he could be killed with just a few well placed punches with dark matter, no. It was him. There was a man that would come into his dreams, and he didn't look like Neah. He looked like a blend of Neah and himself. He had Neah's dark hair and a dark cross in the middle of his forehead. But instead of one of his arms transforming into swords, both his arms would transform into sharp swords that stayed on his body and looked like a part of his arm.

And this person would come up to him when he passed out and was trapped in his weakened, tired mind, and repeatedly stab him, making sure that Allen couldn't escape by tying him up and keeping him at his mercy. He hated this, and every time it happened, it just got worse and worse. He hated the man. And he always spoke to him, about how he could get stronger, if he just trusted him and did what he wanted, and he wouldn't have to do this anymore, but Allen ignored him, for who would trust the person who was stabbing him?...Even if it was just in his mind, but still!

"Hey! ALLEN!" Lavi screamed into his ear. Allen jumped the scowled at him. "What do you want Lavi?" Allen said.

"He's been calling your name for three minutes. Of course he is worried Moyashi." Kanda said, looking a bit oddly at the Moyashi. There was something wrong with him. He was a bit paler, and looked scared. That was not a look Kanda was used to on the Moyashi. He was usually confident and happy. Okay, maybe sometimes a little depressed, but he was the only exorcist other than Lavi who was able to get quite a rise out of him from his 'I'm happy, so you have to be happy too!' attitude.

"I-I'm fine. Let's hurry up Kanda. I am not hungry anymore. Let's just finish the mission quickly and come back before night falls." Allen says a bit shakily and hurriedly walks away, leaving no room for further discussion. Kanda walks after him. He is slightly worried about the bean sprout, not that he would ever admit that. Jerry walks out after that, carrying all of Allen's food. "...Where did my Allen go? Lavi, would you eat this since Allen left?" "…uh… no one hut Allen is able to eat that...large quantity of food…" Lavi quickly backed away from the advancing Jerry, a bit worried that his friend had gone off without eating, something that he would never do unless he was worried about something.

* * *

**AFTER LEAVING THE BLACK ORDER...**

Kanda swore that the Moyashi could not get any more fidgety. Ever since they left the Black Order Headquarters and got on the train to Britain, the damn Moyashi kept looking outside at the sun, then looked at the new watch Lenalee had given him, and then asked Kanda how much longer on the train ride. He couldn't take it! What was wrong with him? He might be happy that he was visiting his home town, but he looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"**Allen! Don't be so scared! We have gotten through this before and we can get through this again if we try hard enough…I am pretty darn sure! And when have I ever been wrong?"**

He didn't answer that. Allen was really scared. He didn't want to be out in the open when he passed out and was extremely weak. It didn't matter what he did. He had to get this mission over by tomorrow. He didn't want to be dead by tomorrow, and he also didn't wasn't people to die because of him attracting all of those akuma.

"**Allen, calm down. I'll help you sneak around and quickly finish the mission and head back home."**

'But what if it's one of those missions that take days to complete? I can't stay here. We have to postpone visiting Mana's grave Neah…I'm sorry.' Allen felt really bad, but he couldn't help it if he was going to lose all of his powers tomorrow.

"**Don't feel bad. I just want you too be safe. After all, if you go down, you'll drag me down with you!"**

"Moyashi, we're here." And with that said, Allen leapt out of the train as soon as it stopped and hurried to the finders that Komui had stationed there. Kanda got out more relaxed, not understanding what all the hurry was about. Allen got to the finders first and they told him everything they knew about the recently seen Noah. They told Allen that the Noah known as Tyki Mikk was seen hovering over this town a few days ago, seemingly looking for some one. When Allen asked if there were any clues on who he was looking for, they said he was reported to mutter while hovering about, "Shounen…where are you? And why is the Millennium Earl so interested in you?"

Allen got chills at the message. The Millennium Earl had finally figured it out, huh? That he was the one who killed him all those years ago, and yet he was also the only friend the Millennium Earl had had, so maybe that would work in his favor. Besides, it was probably only an inference, and they needed to see Allen use his powers before they were sure that he was the one they knew of as 'The Fourteenth.'

Allen walked over to Kanda, his expression grim. He knew Kanda has never really liked him, so he could probably provoke Kanda enough to let him leave and not follow him. He hopefully wouldn't talk to the finders after he leaves, for it would be bad if he heard 'shounen.' As Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were the only ones who knew the Noah of Pleasure's nickname for him, an they would probably not like having him near the Noah as he had tried to kill him and he had ripped his arm out, and put a tease into his heart…there were quite a few reasons why they would rather starve him than let the Noah near him.

"Hey, Kanda, I am going to go to the restaurant around here, because I didn't eat. Don't yell at me, I'll go alone so you can work on the mission. I don't want to be a burden, although you probably won't get anything done while I am gone. You are BaKanda after all; your memory is so bad and you can't even remember my name. " Allen smirked outwardly at that last remark and ran away as soon as Kanda whipped out Mugen, glared, and yelled, "Mo-Ya-Shi!" and with that, Allen was free to look for the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk, without any restraints.

Kanda knew there was something wrong with the Moyashi the moment he ran instead of stayed there to retort to him calling him Moyashi. He normally would have said something like, "See? I told you that you couldn't even remember my name BaKanda!" And when he talked to the finders after about three minutes of fruitless searching for the Noah, he was down right pissed. Now he knew why the Moyashi had been so eager to leave. And then he quickly ran after where he thought Allen had gone.

Allen didn't have to go far until he found the evil, sadistic, and malicious Noah. "Tyki Mikk! Why are you looking for me?" Allen inquired. Only to be met with chilling laughter from the man.

"Who would have thought that you, shounen, would be the one that killed the Millennium Earl the last time around. He is quite furious you know, but he still misses you. You were the only person who could beat him in a fight after all. And I am pretty sure you miss him. You both understood each other so well… So, shounen, would you come with me? Those are my orders, to get you to come with me without force if you're willing," and at the next words, Tyki grinned maniacally, "and with force if you are not willing. It's your call, shounen."

Kanda could not believe his eyes. Or his ears for that matter. Allen, the Moyashi, could beat the Millennium Earl? And has done it in the past?! What is going on?! As he continued to watch, he saw the sun setting, and realized that with the time switch from the Black Order HQ to Britain, it was a lot later than he had thought. Then, he noticed something odd. Allen was moving slowly and swaying from side to side. He heard Allen and the Noah talking, but he couldn't hear them well enough, so he moved closer, even though he risked detection.

"I won't come with you Tyki Mikk, so you'll have to use force." Allen said, but all of a sudden he felt nauseated and tired. Shit! This could not be happening now! Allen's normally pale skin got even paler, and his eyes were glassy, and he knew that those were the signs he got when he was going to collapse. Allen felt scared, and he knew Tyki could see it on his face, for he was grinning insanely.

"I know about this day Allen. If you don't come with me, then you'll be killed by the akuma that will come running over to you know what is giving off that amazing scent. You see, I know this because you all Noah have a time when their powers leave them, but the Millennium Earl protects them. We Noah give off a very potent scent when we are weak."

"But I am not a Noah. I am Allen Walker, and Neah Walker, in the same body, but Neah was never a Noah. We are both not sure what he is, he doesn't remember that part of his previous life."

"…**Why does your tone make me sound like I am utterly useless?"**

"I know you are not a Noah, shounen, that's not important though. And just so you know, you only give off this scent for a little while. You slowly grow out of it, but only when you have managed to make all of your power listen to and obey you. It happens to all of the Noah, and those stronger than Noah, mainly the two Earls. You, the Destroyer of Time, and the one we Noah call our lord, Millennium."

Allen wasn't an Earl! He hasn't even heard of another Earl…he was sure Bookman or Lavi would have said something if there was…Allen was slowly becoming more tired and drowsier than before. He needed to fight him off and get out of here quick! He couldn't let the Noah capture him or take him to the Millennium Earl! But… he couldn't really stay here or else he would be killed by the akuma…what was he supposed to do?

"**We still have a few minutes left Allen! You are still awake right! Release some of your power! That would make it a bit easier for you to fight him, but I can't guarantee we can defeat him in our current state with you only able to release only ten percent of the power…"**

"Neah, please, help me and release my power!" Allen yelled, and a bright but soft light covered him. And when it receded, Tyki's eyes widened, almost to the point of his eyes bulging out, at the sight that he saw in front of him. There was no mistake about it, Tyki thought. That was the second Earl, The Destroyer of Time.

"**Well, it seems that we have gotten up to twenty percent, Allen." **

Allen opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and looked at himself. He looked just like he looks when he releases only ten percent of his power! He also feels the same…but Tyki was looking at him like he was not of this world. Then he felt something tickling his face and turned his head, not his body and gasped at what he saw and felt.

Feathers…his feathers…his…wings. He had wings. Huge white wings tipped with black were on his back, and they didn't feel heavy at all. They were nice feeling, actually. They rose almost double his height, and spread out almost thirty feet when he stretched them out a bit. He beat his wings a bit, stirring the air around him, and felt a little thrill when he rose up off the ground a little bit.

Sure he could fly, but that took a lot of effort and he mostly used that for stealth. This was a totally different feeling. It felt effortless and amazing, like he belonged in the sky and he should just take off and never come back down. He was so happy, but then he realized something. He felt…another pair of eyes on him. He turned around and saw…

"Kanda…" Allen said, his face getting even paler than it was before.

Kanda swore that he was going insane. (He also thought that this morning, but this was even freakier than that.) Either that or the Moyashi was secretly a Noah of some sort. But the actual Noah already said that he wasn't a Noah, but an Earl. So was he like the Millennium Earl? Did he want to destroy the world? He didn't really care. All he knew was that when he saw those wings, that appearance, the cross on his forehead, and heard Allen say his name, he got angry.

"Moyashi! WH…what are you!" Personally Kanda couldn't care less, but this was the Moyashi. He had too many secrets, and he was already suspected of being a Noah, or at least associated with the Noah. And what better proof than what he saw right here?

Allen all of a sudden saw black and fell. That was probably his time limit, and he was finally going to become powerless. The last thing he heard was Kanda saying, "Allen!" that was the first time he has said my name… He heard Tyki laughing too, and last but not least, he heard Neah say, **"Oh shit. This is nooot good..."**

"Allen!" Kanda yelled, not knowing what to do, as Allen suddenly crumpled to the ground, the young boy's wings seemed to disintegrate and his appearance turned back to normal, or even a little paler than he was used too. He heard Tyki laughing, and was infuriated.

"What did you do to him, you Noah bastard!?" He yelled, and then Tyki looked at him and sneered.

"I didn't do anything to him. This is something that happens to the Noah and those stronger than Noah. They go through a period of time where they are completely powerless. This happens until they can make all of their power listen to and obey them. Unfortunately for Allen, it seems as though he can't do that yet…but that is fortunate for me. It makes my job quite a bit easier. Maybe after shounen wakes up, we cam play poker again… Well, see you in the future…Exorcist."

And with that, Tyki hoisted Allen up and held him cradled in his arms, seeming to care a lot for the boys comfort and well being, as he held his head up so that he wouldn't get a crick in his neck later. He then walked the direction opposite of where Kanda was, and one of the doors to the Earl's new ark appeared.

"Wait! Why are you taking him, he is just a Moyashi!" Kanda said worried about how Lenalee and Lavi would react to the man who they thought killed Allen had kidnapped him. And then, the words that he never would have thought he would hear out of a Noah's mouth dripped out of those lips,

"Because we can take better care of him, and make him happy. He won't have to be afraid of the Black Order any more, and he can train to his heart's extent. He was never happy with you, and never thought of you all as his true friends, because you all looked down on him when he ate too much or put himself in danger to protect you. You worst of all. You called him a cursed child, when that eye is the only thing that has kept Allen alive for so many years. It shows him akuma so that he never has to fear them. We think he is a blessing, while you call him a curse."

And with that said, Tyki disappeared into the ark, leaving behind a bewildered Kanda.

* * *

**.!o0o!.**

**So, I think that everything has ended up just fine. I managed to finish this and make it roughly the same size as the other story. Now, my fingers hurt, so I want to take a break from writing, but I know that I will want to do it the moment I start drawing my picture of Allen. He will have wings in case you were wondering. And I am so happy that I get a new drawing tablet…I am rambling again aren't I? So… REVIEW PEOPLE! HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! AND EASTER!**

**Grins like a mad man, or Tyki on a couple occasions. (I have actually stood in front of a mirror trying to smile like that, needless to say, it didn't work…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Man, then the Noah would be the good people while the exorcists are actually evil people... I always knew there was something wrong with the Vatican…**

**I'm sorry this took so long, but my computer wasn't working very well and I didn't want to rely on something that might crash at any moment. I hope this will satisfy you!**

**Summary: Ever since Allen was little he has always had this little voice in his head, helping him through all of his troubles. In fact, the voice has saved his life many times and helps him hide his true powers when fighting. The voice's name is Neah. He has kept it hidden all this time, but can he keep it hidden when he accidently let's Kanda see only twenty percent of his actual power? After all, if the secret is out, the Black Order is known for some very horrid experiments…**

**.!o0o!.**

* * *

Allen woke up with a groan. He kept his eyes closed while he sat up and stretched. He didn't remember anything from the day before, but that was normal after 'that' day. He yawned, and then slowly opening his eyes to let them adjust to the light better. But when he got a glimpse of where he was, he gasped. He didn't know where he was. He was in a room that looked a lot like his exorcists room back at the order, but this room felt a little…off.

Allen was about to pass it off as just some odd morning drowsiness, but then he looked a bit closer at the room, thinking he saw something, but still didn't distinguish anything abnormal. Everything was in order. He got out of his covers and noticed that he was wearing his normal pajamas, but he didn't remember coming back to the Black Order.

He walked over to the closet and to his astonish he didn't see any oh his normal white shirts, vest and black dress pants. Even his usual red ribbon that he ties around his neck in a bowtie was missing. Instead of all that, there was just one plain black tank top and a pair of black shorts.

Not wanting to walk around in his pajamas, he put them on. They fit him much to his surprise, and the tank top embraced him like a second skin, presenting each and every one of the muscles on his abdomen and chest. The tank top didn't have sleeves which made him a bit uneasy, but he didn't have anything more respectable to wear. The black shorts were a bit baggy, but the waist band of the shorts gripped his hips, so he knew they wouldn't fall of. The shorts ended at his knees and sometimes brushed against his skin when he moved, making him jump.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure that he was not at the Black Order. And strangely, that made him feel a bit safer than he feels when he is actually inside the Black Order. He had never felt safe there, and he was glad that he wasn't there. There were too many creepy scientists who stared at his scar and eye like they wanted to dissect it; His arm too. He walked over to the only door that was in the room and opened it…Showing the bathroom. It had a shower, toilet, and sink like any other bathroom, but…there was no door. In fact, there were no additional doors in the whole room and bathroom…therefore did that imply that there is no way to get out of here? But if that's so, then how did he get in here?

"**Allen, I swear I detest the day after you lose your powers. You forget everything that happens a few hours before you lose them and I always have to fill you in! It may be partly my fault, but still! I guess it can't be helped though… So, Allen, the last thing you remember is running around looking for the Noah that was spotted running around the outskirts of Britain, right? The Noah was Tyki Mikk, based on the finders' knowledge and your individual background information.**

**We found the Noah Tyki, and you unleashed your powers to 20%, and you grew wings. Big white wings with gray tips… I wish you could remember those at least…We were just about to engage in battle with the Noah when that BaKanda showed up. His appearance shocked you so much that combined with the strain 'that' day had on you, you immediately collapsed. Tyki picked you up and seemed to care a lot about you. He also said some things that shocked me and Kanda, and made me realize a lot about the Black Order. Then he took you through the ark and we ended up here."**

"What did he say?" Allen inquired, and Neah told him what Tyki had said to Kanda when Kanda basically said that since Allen was a moyashi, he wasn't worth kidnapping. Neah also gave him some images of what happened. After absorbing all of that information, Allen stayed silent for a while, then said,

"Why didn't Kanda go after me? Why did he just stand there looking like an idiot?" The fact that Kanda didn't even try to go after him made him feel a little depressed. Did he really mean that little to Kanda? What would Lenalee and Lavi have done in that situation? Would they rescue him like he has had to rescue them?

"**Because he knew that what Tyki said was true. And I think you know it is too. Being here, you will have people who you can actually spar against and have fun with. They are actually on your level when you use some of your power. They also won't die as easily. They also won't use you for science experiments if their curiosity gets the better of them.**

**They will understand about your eating habits, after all you remember Skin? He always ate sweets and they accepted that part of him, and even gave him some sweets when they had some.**

**They won't care if you are cursed because they can see how it will help you when fighting. Kanda wouldn't even shake your hand when he learned you were cursed. Rhode jumped up and even kissed you; sure it was a little creepy. And Tyki actually had a…okay conversation with you before he 'killed' you. Kanda didn't hesitate to try to kill you on your first day at the Order. All in all, it will be better with the Noah than it ever was with the Black Order."**

Allen stayed silent, and then sighed. "You're right Neah. I've never liked the Black Order, but I am not so sure I want to side with the Noah yet. But it does seem like an option. I'm not so sure I want to help destroy the world and people's souls though." He then walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, letting his thoughts run wildly, and even though his mind was so unsettled, he quickly fell into a deep slumber.

_Allen was about 10 years old and was happily walking next to Mana. All of a sudden, someone driving a wagon crashed into the man standing next to him. Mana was sent flying backwards a bit, and the wagon kept going, leaving Mana crumpled dead on the ground. Allen shook Mana, crying and screaming for him to get up, but he wouldn't get up. Some people gathered around him and tried talking to him, but he didn't pay them any attention. He needed Mana to wake up. Mana coughed up a bit of blood and Allen's eye's lit up with hope when he saw Mana's eyes open a bit. Then Mana opened his mouth and said…_

"_I love you Allen. Never stop walking; you will do fine even though I am gone…" and then Mana's chest stopped moving. His eyes closed, but he still had a smile on his face. Allen did not feel happy though. He was sad. Sad, depressed, and…angry. This wouldn't have happened if that man with the wagon had seen where he was headed, or even stopped when he noticed that he had hit someone. But he just kept going. These people around him too, why didn't they help Mana? Why do they just watch him die?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM!? They let a man die because they were to busy murmuring about unimportant things around him. People asked him if he was okay, but he wasn't. He could hear Neah try to calm him down, but it wasn't working, until Neah said,_

"_**Allen, Mana said to keep walking. These people are rooted in one place, but we aren't. We will keep walking, and we need to get stronger if we are to get revenge for Mana. I saw that man looking at Mana earlier that day with a strange glimpse in his eye, almost like pity, so it was probably planned. So get up Allen, let's go ask someone to build a grave for him…"**_

_And Allen agreed. He wanted to destroy all the people who had done this to Mana now, but he knew that he probably wasn't strong enough. He was just 10 after all._

"Allen!" Allen jolted awake at the flying tackle he received and the infuriating voice screeching his name. He glanced at the person clinging to him, and saw it was Rhode.

"Rhode, please stop clinging to me!" Allen said, a little on edge around the Noah, but didn't activate Crown Clown. He wasn't going to be the one who attacked first. Rhode giggled and detached herself from Allen.

Then he heard a sigh coming from behind him, and Allen turned his torso around so that he might look at who it was. It turned out to be Tyki, and he was looking at him with sympathetic eyes. He looked back and felt like he belonged. But that was ridiculous. He barely knew Tyki and Rhode. Yet he felt as if Tyki was a silly and slightly sadistic older brother and Rhode an annoying little sister, even if she kissed him.

"Allen! Do you want to be a part of the Noahs?" Rhode asked tilting her head in a way she thought was cute. Allen grimaced. Not because she wasn't cute, but because her question had been so blunt, and Tyki seemed to understand that as he threw a plush doll at her and then started talking to Allen the moment she seemed distracted long enough.

"Well shounen, I want to talk to you. First, before you go off and say that you want to destroy Akuma and save peoples souls, you might want to hear this. The Earl has stopped all production of Akuma."

Allen interrupted him with a quick, "Why would he do that?!" Tyki merely chuckled than said,

"He stopped production because he doesn't need the akuma anymore." Seeing Allen's alarmed expression, he hurriedly added, "Don't worry, he sent all of the akuma out to find exorcists but not fight them. The akuma know it is a death sentence, but they don't have a choice. They are the Earl's puppets. None of them will face self-destruction."

"So then all the souls of the akuma will be saved." Allen said with a sigh of relief. He looked over at Tyki, who was grimacing and looking like he wanted to kill someone. Seeing Tyki's expression he quickly grew alarmed. "What aren't you telling me?" He demanded.

Tyki just grabbed his arm and said, "Focus on being invisible shounen. If you are invisible I will be too. Anything you touch that you want to have invisible will become invisible, just like anything that I want to have phase through walls will phase through walls. Its how I am able to keep my top hat on at all times." Tyki said the last part with such a serious face that Allen couldn't help but laugh. Tyki cracked a small smile too, and then moved his hand so that he was no longer gripping Allen's arm, but holding Allen's LEFT hand. Something not even Lavi or Lenalee would do for a long time.

Allen focused on being invisible and he soon saw that he was invisible and so was Tyki, but Tyki was still holding his hand so he knew where he was. Then he was all of a sudden jerked toward the wall. He phased through it thanks to Tyki and Allen looked at where he was being confined. It appeared to be some sort of ark, like the one at Edo.

This ark was a bit more colorful though, and had a happier atmosphere. But that might have been because the last time he was running for his life… This ark had different colored houses all lined up and the houses all had different styled gardens in front of them. The houses all had different types of decorations around them, from hanging bird feeders to flower baskets. The doors all looked the same, except they had name plates on the front of them, telling whose room it was or what the room was for.

They stopped at a door with a name plate that said, '~Tyki's Room of Pleasure~' at which Tyki growled something about "Stupid damn twins…" and ripped the name plate off, showing that there was another one beneath it. 'Black Order' was shown beneath that. Tyki must have opened the door, because he all of a sudden saw the door open and he stepped through, Tyki following closely.

Looking around, the Black Order looked the same as ever. **"You were only gone for a day!" **Shut up Neah! They had been let out of the ark into the Black Order's cafeteria, which was strangely empty. He felt Tyki move and he followed him towards the room Allen was told never to go in, because that was the room where Komui and the Generals met with some of the Vatican. Tyki phased though the door and Allen behind him. Allen looked around and caught his breath. Of all people, Yuu Kanda was sitting next to Komui and General Tiedoll. All the generals were sitting around the table and some of the Vatican was too.

Komui all of a sudden stood up. "I think the Noah have found out about the experiments that we have been doing on some of the akuma we have caught with innocence. We have to speed up the process of making a perfect innocence akuma! We need to bring more scientists into the order!"

Allen stood there and looked at the man whom he though was different than all the greedy scientists. He thought that this was the man who stopped the pointless killing of people who obviously couldn't harbor innocence. But he wasn't. He was the same as the others. He was someone who would sacrifice others for science, and he was proved that when he saw Komui beckon someone forward and saw a young man who was sickeningly skinny being pushed forward with a CROW member behind him.

He looked normal enough, but when Komui went over to him and pushed his head up, Allen turned around and threw up, choking, coughing, and wheezing and very glad that being invisible meant that no one could hear him. He could feel Tyki's eyes on him, and he knew that he brought him here to see the truth of the organization that he had worked for.

The young man's face had the mark of an akuma on it like he had, except the upside down pentacle covered his whole face. When he glanced at him; he knew what the science department was doing. They were forcing people and akuma to merge, along with innocence. The dark matter and the innocence fought inside the person's body, making the flesh on his face simmer and boil. It was only a matter of time before his whole body was consumed by the dark matter and innocence. That was disgusting enough, but it wasn't what was making him throw up.

It was the fact that he could see the akuma's soul and the person's soul. They were being forced into a body that couldn't stand the both of them, and they were gradually being forced to bond. The akuma's body already was a bit distorted showing Allen that it was probably a level 2 they caught. But when they were being forced together, the souls screamed. They felt so much pain, and they were begging for him to kill the, yet he couldn't. Doing that would mean killing a living person, and he couldn't do that.

Then, it happened. The souls united, and screamed with pain at being forced together in such a way, then tore up. It was like watching the soul's self destruct, except it was a lot more painful, and was filled with agonizing screams. It was worse than watching a level 4's soul. But the young man looked unaffected, except his eyes were glazed over. It was a living body without a soul. And then the dark matter and innocence ate at his body, making it effervesce and decompose rapidly, leaving only the bones and a shard of innocence where the man was standing.

"Damn! It was another failure!" One of the Vatican exclaimed and making Allen gape at him in horror. They had just destroyed two souls and they were upset because they didn't get a weapon. "On another note, almost all of the akuma are gone. We have managed to destroy many of them and the Earl doesn't seem to be making any more." So Tyki was telling the truth.

"Now, should we discuss the matter of Allen Walker?" Komui once again started speaking loudly. Kanda also stood up nest to him. "Kanda, please tell us what you saw."

Komui gestured towards him to start, and Kanda responded with a "Che", then started talking about how he was the second Earl, the Destroyer of Time, how he had destroyed the Millennium Earl the last time exorcists were needed, and how the Noah were friendly with him. And about his power, which made many scientists perk up and pay close attention. Allen wanted to throw up again.

"Thank you Kanda. I believe that Allen had found out that the ones who killed Mana were us. He has worked this hard for his revenge and if he knows we killed his father then he would want to kill all of us. Even more so if he saw the experiments we were doing here today. So in order to preserve the Black Order, does everyone agree that Allen will now be wanted by the Black Order and if an exorcist sees him they are ordered to either capture him or kill him?"

There was silence, then a unanimous "YES!" from the Vatican. Kanda looked as if he had been shot, he was that shocked. The unexpected 'YES!' caused Allen to gasp and almost collapse. Tyki caught him, and held him in his arms, comforting him and letting him cry in his chest. Tyki lifted him up and phased though the walls back to the ark and went back to Allen's room. Laying Allen on the bed, he noticed that the young boy had passed out on the way there.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Allen was feeling a lot better when he woke up. Sure it was a shock seeing all that, but that was all it was. Shock. He just had one more reason not to go back to the Black Order. And he couldn't deny that that made him very happy. Sure he would miss Lavi and Lenalee, and maybe even Kanda, but he knew they wouldn't understand him and Neah. The Noah would understand him though.

Allen balled his fists. He heard Komui say that they had killed Mana, and it was probably because they thought Mana's brother was the fourteenth, but he wasn't. He was just a guy with the same name as the original fourteenth. He might have held a little part of Neah's memories, but they were all passed back to him when he was born, as he was born being the perfect habitat for the musician. Allen knows better than to trust the Order now. He has decided to join the Noah, and destroy the Black Order. But he didn't want to assist in destroying the world, so he will ask Tyki if they could change that part.

Speak of the devil, Tyki phased through his wall and handed him a packet of poker cards. "Here, shounen. Thought it would remind you of that time you stripped a Noah down to his underwear." Tyki said with a devilish smirk. Then he got his serious face on. "So, do you want to join the Noahs?"

"Yes, on one condition." Allen replied. Tyki looked shocked at the reply, like he never thought he would actually willingly join. Allen smiled at him though, a real, genuine smile, and Tyki seemed to believe him and know why he could smile like that now.

"What's the condition?"

"You and the Earl don't destroy the world." Tyki looked confused at Allen's condition.

"We just want to get rid of the Black Order, who ever said anything about destroying the world? Where would we go then? Even the Earl can't live off of this planet."

"What…? But the Black Order-

"The Black Order lied to you many times before. I can safely say that this is probably also a lie."

And with that, Allen felt relieved. "I'll join then." Allen said with a small smirk on his face. Tyki smiled down at the white haired youth. "Well then, welcome, Earl of Time." And Allen felt recognition at those words. "Tomorrow we'll buy you some better clothes, clothes suitable for you, the Earl of Time. Oh, and don't think the Noah will act all respectable because you are an Earl. You being an Earl means that we accept that you are stronger than us and treat you as family." And with that Tyki left, but not without turning at the doorway and saying, "See you tomorrow, my newest family member."

* * *

**.!o0o!.**

**This is probably the most I have ever made Neah speak, and don't worry; he won't talk that much all the time, in one place anyways. It was just pretty necessary here. I'm not sure when and how Mana died, so I did research and what is up there is what I came up with. Sure I made up the sappy scene up, but it is my story!**

**I decided this story won't have a pairing, but if you want me too, I would be more than happy to write you a story, it can even be long or short. Just tell me what you want me to write about and what pairing and what RATING. If you want kinky shit, I'll give you kinky shit. I don't judge, that's what haters are for. By the way, don't ask for a M rating if you aren't doing a yaoi pairing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! How are you all? I hope this isn't going to fast for you, but it has to be this way, or else Allen wouldn't get to be…Never mind! I wasn't hinting or saying anything…Hahahaha….**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Man, I would have spent to long trying to draw Allen. I don't like his hair. It's not symmetrical. Yes, I am a perfectionist. Deal with it. That's why whenever I write something, I have to hurry up and submit it before I try to edit the whole thing again…and again…and again…**

**Summary: Ever since Allen was little he has always had this little voice in his head, helping him through all of his troubles. In fact, the voice has saved his life many times and helps him hide his true powers when fighting. The voice's name is Neah. He has kept it hidden all this time, but can he keep it hidden when he accidently let's Kanda see only twenty percent of his actual power? After all, if the secret is out, the Black Order is known for some very horrid experiments…**

**.!o0o!.**

* * *

"No! I will not wear that, Rhode!" Allen said as he tried to get away from the girl and her horrible taste in clothes. "Why, Allen? I think it suites you." Rhode said looking at the clothing she was holding up. It was a red DRESS for God's sake, if he put it on it would barely go past his thighs, It had lace and flowers and ruffles all over it, and it was strapless on top of that. Ever since they had gotten to this store, Rhode had insisted they go to the women's section and make him try out every dress there, even though he is a MALE. Sure, he may be short, (as much as he hates to admit it) a little thin and petite, but he could beat up anyone who tried to get in a fight with him.

"For the last time, I am a guy, and I will not dress up as a girl." Allen huffed, a bit peeved that Rhode thought he looked so much like a girl that he should dress like one. He looked in a nearby mirror. There was a bunch just hanging around the shop. He was wearing what he normally wore around the Black Order, but his face looked different. Tyki had told him that he should have 10% of his power out at all times, that way people would be able to tell that he was a part of the Earl/Noah family, instead of with the exorcists.

One of his eyes was gold like the Noahs eyes were, his other eye the same color as it always was. His hair was tipped in black. And his scar was gone, leaving a giant cross in the center of his forehead. He looked just like he looks when he releases 10% of his power, minus the sword of exorcism and Crown Clown's cape and mask. He thought that the new look would help him fit in the new place, and disguise him from exorcists, (other than Kanda of course) but his clothes looked rather out of place and quite obvious, even with his newest look.

And that is why he was stuck here with Rhode picking out new clothes. Sadly though, Rhode just picked out clothes that were for females. And the few times she brought him clothes that were for males, they were a bit too…provocative for him to wear in public.

"Shounen, why haven't you picked out any clothes?" Thank God, Tyki had finally arrived! "Well Tyki, your little sister seems determined to make me a transvestite, and I don't appreciate the fact that she keeps telling me that I am short and petite enough to pass off as a girl." Allen said, a little upset at the fact that Rhode was yelling at him to just try one of the dresses on, this time holding up a short and frilly white dress that matches her own, except it has a giant black bow around the waist.

"**Well Allen, you do need a disguise. You could masquerade as a girl to disguise yourself from the Black Order. But I reeeaaally don't want to. Having a host that cross-dressed regularly would be very gro-Oh! Look over there! That's a pretty top hat!"**

Allen turned his head to look where Neah was telling him to look. **"Look a little more to the left. Right there! See it?" **And there it was, lying in the window of the shop on a little purple pillow. And it really was a pretty top hat. It looked like Tyki's, except it was slightly smaller and had a silver ribbon at the base, instead of Tyki's usual gray ribbon. He just had to have it. Tyki caught him staring, and said,

"That is a fine hat, Shounen! It will fit you perfectly. Now, let's go pick out more clothes. And as for Rhode, she's just trying to make you buy things that she wants so that she can have them herself. After we have gotten you a lot of clothes that suit you and your new look, we will do something about your extremely unruly hair. It's all sticking to one side. It's quite bothersome to look at." Ignoring Allen's slightly irritated spluttering at the hair remark, they continued walking through the store.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE AT THE BLACK ORDER…_**

"Damn it! I can't believe it! Allen, a traitor! It can't be!" Lavi yells at the Vatican messenger. The messenger just stares at Lavi and the rest of the exorcists that were gathered there so he could relay his message. He then coughs slightly, as if to clear his throat, and starts speaking. Calmly and slowly, as if he was explaining this to a child,

"Believe it or not, we have an eye witness. Allen was found conversing with a Noah, and was found to be keeping information from us, such as his true abilities and the location of the fourteenth Noah." Lavi just stares at him in shock. "That can't be true…" he mumbles.

"No…Allen is a nice person, he can't be with the Noah…" Lenalee says, before she sinks to the floor in shock, her arms lying limply by her sides as she stares at the ceiling, looking as if she was trying to hold back tears. Miranda was in shock too, but had a different way of handling it. She turned to Krory, who looked like he looked when he killed Eliade, and started telling him about the thousands of ways she might have contributed to this, and saying "I am so sorry!" between every sentence that was said.

"Believe it baka usagi. I saw it for myself. Allen grew wings too, and that isn't normal. Allen is the fourteenth Noah, or worse. The Noah bastard called him the second Earl." Kanda says; a bit more talkative than usual thanks to the shock of Allen being labeled as a traitor and the fact that if he sees him again; he will have to kill him, or at least attempt to.

Only Lenalee would be able to kill him though should he take to the skies with those giant, yet graceful and beautiful wings of his, and he doesn't want that pushed onto the girl. She could barely stand the death of Suman, whom she didn't really know. Just imagine how it will be for her if she had to kill someone who was like a brother to her.

"D-did you say the second Earl?" Lavi says, choking on the words and eyes growing slightly wider than normal. Kanda nods his head, staring at Lavi oddly, as if he really did grow the bunny ears that he can always imagine on the young bookman. Then Lavi ran towards the eldest Bookman's room. Kanda ran after him, a bit confused on the importance of the 'second Earl'. He caught up to the baka usagi right before he opened Bookman's room. He stood there and watched as Lavi threw open the door with an excited face and yelled inside,

"Panda! We found the second Earl!" and to Kanda's surprise, Lavi didn't get beat up for calling bookman 'Panda'. Looking inside Bookman's room, he saw books and scrolls all over the place. Bookman was sitting in the middle of all of the books, with the most shocked, happy, excited, and surprised expression on his face. It was the most expression he had ever seen on the older Bookman, and Lavi was standing there grinning like a mad man, the smile even wider than his usual infectious grin. Just who, or what, is the second Earl?

"You know who the second Earl is?" Bookman says, smiling widely,

"Yup. It's Allen, panda, just like you thought. You were right in thinking the destroyer of time was the second Earl. It makes sense, as he is the Earls opposite in all ways. The Earl creates time and holds the world together, while Allen destroys time and makes sure that things die and the balance of life and death is normal. In a way, they are like Ying and Yang. Their only similarity is that they are both immortal. They can't die, and they have lived longer than any other being on Earth."

Kanda draws Mugen and points it at the two grinning idiots. It turned out that Lavi really did get his idiotic attitude from Bookman, as hard as that was to believe, but today was just full of surprises. Growling, he glares harshly at the two and looks at them and then says between clenched teeth,

"Just who and what is the second Earl? I thought the Bookman clan would know nothing about this, as you two have never relayed any of this information to the Black Order." Kanda says, and then realizes something odd about Lavi's earlier explanation.

"Wait, you said the Second Earl has lived longer than any other creature, so then it can't be the Moyashi. It is not possible since he was born about seventeen years ago."

Lavi sighs, and says, "I leave it to you panda." And this time, he does get thrashed. The beating was a lot worse than usual too. "I am not a panda." He looks over to Kanda and sighs before saying,

"We Bookman know about everything. We record all we see. And it just so happens that before we became exorcists, we lived with the Noah. We learned a lot from them, as they have lived a long time, and we eventually learned about the two Earls.

Now, these two Earls are a bit strange. One of them, the millennium Earl, can make weapons out of the dead, there by extending there time on earth. He can do anything with extending time. He can not however, slow time down or stop it. He can quicken it or extend it, but only after death if he uses his power on once living things. This earl can do anything he wants with time, other than destroy it. He can't make people age or slow down their aging. Unlike the other Earl, he is a master at sorcery. He does not suppress his power, as it does not have a dramatic effect on the earth. He is not stopping or slowing time by using his power. Only helping it move along and extend.

The other Earl however, the Destroyer of Time, can make people age or slow down age. He can reverse the effects time can have on things or people. He usually uses a medium for his powers, such as his piano, as his raw power can cause drastic changes in the weather or the geography of the land. You saw an example of him reversing time. He stopped the effects of the Ark's download. He reversed the time that passed there, and made time start again before the download, therefore making it seem as if the ark's download never happened.

When the first Earl is 'killed', he does not die, but falls asleep for a period of one month. His injuries will not be as bad then, but he will still need a bit more time for healing, this time when he is conscious.

The second Earl however, when he is 'killed' he reverses his time. He goes back to when he was a baby and locks away his memories. These memories then become a guardian angel of some sorts to make sure that he can give those memories back when he is ready for them. The memories provide the Earl with battle info, knowledge on his power, and sometimes his muscles will respond to the memories, because the muscles never really forget. And sometimes-and this is really rare- those memories will speak to the Earl. They won't tell the Earl everything until he is eighteen though, when he finally becomes a true Earl.

And there you have it, the whole story about the Earls." Bookman finishes.

"So…Allen has actually been the second Earl the whole time and he never knew?" Kanda asks his curiosity aroused. He was still a bit confused, but he wanted to help with this. Lavi and Bookman already know all this, he feels as if he should too.

Lavi looks up at him with his one emerald green eye, and gives him the most curious look ever. "Yes. He has always been the second earl. When he gets his memories back, his personality won't change at all, from what the Noahs told us. He will be the same, just a hell of a lot stronger.

Also, the day he gets his memories back is his eighteenth birthday, or this Christmas. That is about half a year from now. When he gets his memories back, it will be best to stay at least a fifty mile radius away from him. He will be at full power, and no one is quite sure what will happen to the earth then, as the second Earl has only 'died' this once.

And that is all we know about the second Earl, so don't ask about it anymore…I am too tired from talking to much and the shock that Allen was marked as a traitor by the Black Order. I mean, I knew that the Black Order was corrupted, but I wasn't sure how corrupted. But I think we know now, don't we gramps?" Lavi said, turning his head slightly towards the older Bookman with a smile on his face, but with his eyes deadly serious.

Bookman hits Lavi harshly on the head and then says to Kanda and Lavi, "The Vatican will most likely send CROW members to capture Allen alive. The experiments that you know so well Kanda never stopped. They were just kept from the exorcists and the finders. Most science division members know, and I know that Allen will be a most prized specimen to those scientists should they get their hands on him."

Lavi pipes up, deciding that now is a good time to voce his thoughts. "I know that Allen hates the science division. Whenever we go there, he looks at the scientists with untrusting eyes and fake smiles. He never touches them, unless unavoidable. When a scientist one day came up to him with a vial in his hands, Allen fell down in his way, and started stuttering. He said he just tripped, but you should have seen how pale he was. He is terrified of the scientists here. And now that they now what he is, he has an even better reason to be scared. He is the only living creature who is as strong or even stronger than the Earl."

Kanda all of a sudden feels guilty, which he doesn't feel very often. He wants to just walk out of here saying "Che," like he usually does, but he knows that this time it is his fault for reporting what happened. He thought he would get a search party for Allen and maybe some slight interrogation about the fourteenth or the second Earl, but he never thought Allen would be labeled a traitor.

As the three stay silent for a bit, there is the sound of people whispering, then a yelp, and the door falls open, revealing Miranda, Lenalee, and Krory, all with expressions of being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Hehehe…oops? Well, at least you don't have to explain everything to us again!" Lenalee says with an impish little grin. "Now, we just have to make sure the order doesn't know where Allen is at all times. I…I already knew Nii-san was acting strangely these past three or four years…it's not the same Nii-san as I once knew…the power and the fact that he can experiment without consequence has gotten to his head. He isn't afraid of using people for his experiments anymore." Lenalee looks a bit sad and hangs her head for a bit. But when she raises it back up, her eyes are burning brightly with new conviction for Allen's case.

"Now, we have to think of a plan to keep Allen and the Order away from each other…"

* * *

**_MEANWHILE AT ONE OF THE MANY VARIOUS SHOPS ALL OVER THE WORLD…_**

"…I am not coming out." Allen said from over the changing stall. Rhode and Tyki were waiting for him outside, both with eager expressions on there faces. Rhode got to help pick out the hair style, and Tyki and Allen picked out the outfit.

"Come on, Allen! I bet you look great!" Rhode chirps, trying to make Allen feel better and hopefully come out. She really wanted to see how he looked in his new outfit. "Come on Shounen, we have all the time in the world, if you are okay with skipping dinner of course." Tyki says, knowing that will get a rise out of the boy.

"…Fine…" Allen mumbles in defeat. He walks out of the stall, and he looks amazing. He is wearing the new top hat they got earlier that day, and it covers just the top part of his head. Not enough to cover the mark, but enough to shade his eyes a bit, giving him a bit more of a dangerous feel. His clothes are mostly black, the trademark color of the Noah, but he added a bit of red, glod and white, just to give it a bit of his own personal touch.

He was wearing black dress shoes with black pants hanging slightly over them. A gold chain came out of one of the pockets; only for the chain to continue in a loop back up into that same pocket. He wore a white undershirt, and a black tailcoat. The tips of the tails on the tailcoat were red, giving the clothing a bit more of a daring feel. He wore no tie or bow, but instead he wore a single white rose in his left breast pocket. He also wore gloves. They were white like his other gloves, but these had a Noah cross on the part of the glove that was on the back of the hand.

He also had new earrings in. One was a white cross with a blue sapphire in the center; one was black with a red ruby in the center. His hair was styled like it was when he first came to the order, none of it sticking up to the side like bed head, but light, fluffy, and taken care of. His hair was slightly longer now, so his hair just barely draped itself on his shoulders.

"You look wonderful Allen!" Rhode yells as she tries to tackle Allen again. Tyki holds her back this time, and says, "Not now Rhode. We need to get dressed to. These are Allen's fancy clothes for when he goes to family meetings with us. Like how he is going to one today." Tyki looks at my shocked face and smirks while saying, "Surprise, shounen. You get to meet the Earl today."

Calling a few of the maids to pick up all of Allen's newly bought clothes, Tyki then pulls Allen and Tyki over to the new Ark. They all go in, and walk briskly to Tyki's room, so he can get dressed, and then they hurry to Rhodes room. After that, Allen has no idea as to where they are going.

Tyki is wearing his usual outfit for missions and meetings. He likes looking like a gentleman all the time, but does that stop him from eating koi fish out of a pond? It doesn't, oddly enough. Rhode is wearing a black dress with a small navy blue jacket on the top. The dress is all frilly and has lots of sequins on it. the jacket has no real big details, other than the small butterfly designs on the bottom of the sleeves of the jacket.

All of a sudden, they stop walking to where ever Tyki was taking them. He straightens his hat, and Tyki opens the door. And there are all the Noah, minus Skin, was present. The table was a long, skinny rectangle shaped table covered in white table cloth. The Earl sat at the end, and Rhode scampered off to be able to sit next to him.

"Millennium Earl, I wish to introduce you to our newest family member, Allen Walker, the Earl of Time. Don't worry, I already made sure it was him, and since a normal human, or Noah for that matter can't sprout wings, I know that he is the genuine article." Tyki smiles at me and Allen smiles back.

"I would very much like to see those wings of yours Allen, just to make sure." One of the Noah say.

Allen shrugs his shoulders and asks Neah to release twenty percent of his power. He can feel the power flowing through his veins, and he knows the Noah can feel it too. The maids that are nearest to him start to gasp, as if they can't get enough air, and then Allen spreads his new found wings.

A collective gasp rises from all of the Noah, even one from Tyki, who has seen them before. He looks sideways, trying to get a glance at his wings, and a gasp tumbles from his own lips as well. His wings changed again. He noticed that not only are they white fading into black, but they now have a deep, dark red on the very tips, as if the wings that look so pure were tainted by the reddest blood.

"**Thirty percent, and five months to go."**

Allen smiles, understanding the part about thirty percent, but what was that about five months? He looks around and decides to put his power away when he sees one of the maids with their hands around their own necks. His wings disintegrate and he is left with a slight feeling of emptiness that is not quick to go away.

He looks at the Millennium Earl, and to his surprise, he actually looks a bit happy. Not his normal, insane grin, but authentic happy. The Millennium Earl is obviously happy with him and he can't help but feel as if he judged them the wrong way at first. The Millennium then opens his mouth to say something, and in that anomalous voice he has says,

"Welcome to the family, Earl of Time, my favorite little brother, Allen Walker."

* * *

**.!o0o!.**

…**So…did you all like it? I am going to update every other weak from now on, as I am going to be testing soon and my teachers have decided they needed to turn into akuma all of a sudden, but instead of bullets, they shoot algebra, geometry, science, history, language arts or English, and all sorts of other things in the form of homework. I wish I was home schooled… I would write all day and say that I am researching a project or something or other.**

**Well, I love reviews, they make me happy, and they make me want to write. I also want to know how I can improve this, and I am so sorry is this turns out to be too 'wall of text' I need to work on that, but sometimes it is necessary. I need to have some things together or I won't understand what I am writing about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my wonderful fans! I really don't understand what you love about my story, but I ma so happy you like my writing. And please, as I have stated before, I have decided not to make any pairings in this. I might make a few of the characters really like the main character, but there will be no relationships.**

**Disclaimer: Man is too awesome to be owned by a lowly peasant like me…**

**HEY, LISTEN! Sorry. I was playing Zelda Ocarina of Time. Anyways, I was wondering how many of my wonderful fans read Homestuck? All my friends read it, so I got curious. I haven't read a word, but my friends are all over this guy named Hussie. They said they sold their souls to him… I've watched YouTube videos about it, all by masteryorgi. The question of the day is… Should I read it, or should I not read it?**

**.!o0o!.**

* * *

"Brother?!" All the exorcists say in bewilderment, as they listen to Lavi and Bookman's explanation on why there were two Earls instead of just one.

Lavi nodded his head wisely, his eyes closed and his mouth drawn in a firm line. "That's what I said. The Millennium Earl and the Earl of Time are brothers. The Earl of Time is the younger of the two, born a few hundred years later."

"Who could give birth to such strong…beings… though?" Lenalee asked incredulously, not believing what she was hearing. That insane, fat, creepy, all of the traits that didn't describe Allen, that man, was Allen's brother?!

Lavi looked at her, smiled and said, "They are half brothers. At the Beginning, there was God, and he made Earth and put Humans on it. After banning Eve and Adam from the Garden of Eden, he made dark matter and innocence, and also made a 'Heart', or the center of all their power. The innocence carried the love of God, and did his bidding exactly, with as least force as possible. But dark matter was made from the sad and slightly punishing side of God, and also did his bidding, but much more forcefully.

The Millennium Earl was created by God using the 'Heart' of the dark matter and the essence of time. He made him ruler over time. But when he was ruler, people lived too long. His influence on extending time was too strong. That's why in the bible, people lived until they were 500 and older. The Millennium Earl's power basically made people partially immortal. God realized this, and made a creature that could counteract the effect the Earl was having on the Humans. Can you guess what he made this creature out of?" Lavi asked, looking at all the exorcists.

Krory paled. "You, you mean, that he was made out of Innocence, to counteract the dark matter?" He said, but he was thinking 'no wonder Allen is so pale. He is made out of the same stuff as my pearly white teeth!'

Lavi looked at Krory, obviously impressed. "Yes, he was made out of the 'Heart' of the innocence and the essence of time. But something went wrong when he was being made, one of Hell's Demons had come to Heaven, and he put a little dark matter into the newly created Earl. This caused the Earl of Time to have conflicting powers, and he became much stronger than he was before. He was even stronger than the devil himself, and became a threat to everyone.

But because he was made out of innocence, he grew up very obedient and loving. He loved all creation, and made sure never to use his powers without a medium, as if he did, the world would drastically change. Because of him being on Earth, his powers outweighed the Millennium Earls and people slowly lost their longevity. Peoples life spans grew shorter, until an average person being properly fed, had a healthy diet, and didn't get sick, would live about 80 years. But one day, the Millenium Earl grew upset with the fact that his younger brother was so strong, and yet wanted nothing more than protecting everyone, and making them happy. He used all his strength trying to surpass his brother, and yet the Earl of Time was still stronger, even when he didn't try to be.

He became so upset with that fact, that he planned to make God acknowledge that he was stronger than his brother. First, he started making akuma, using the sudden hatred of God that some people had when someone close to them died. After that he made his own creations that would be able to serve him better than the akuma would. He used his dark matter, and infused it into 13 randomly chosen people, creating a painful reaction in their bodies that hardened the skin and made the muscles a lot stronger. They became super-humans. He called them, Noahs, after the man God had chosen to save all of Earths' animals, just to spite him for making his brother stronger, not knowing that his power was all a mistake.

His creations weren't good beings at all. They loved killing, but they had emotions that they couldn't stop from when they were human. They bathed in the blood of innocent, but cried the whole time. They also ate the corpses of those they killed, and were very disobedient and rude to the Earl. Disgusted by these creatures, he quickly killed them. But then he learned that those creatures were exceptionally strong. They had implanted their memories on other people, to make their lives longer. But these new Noah didn't get the memories from when they were human.

These new Noah however, were a lot more civilized. They didn't love killing as much as the other Noah-but they still loved creating bloodbaths-and their emotions were basically gone. They showed emotion only when talking to each other and the Earl, and they got used to calling each other Family. God did not like what he was doing though, and warned him that the path he was on would not give him any happiness. The Earl did not listen though, and continued with his plan to make God acknowledge he was stronger than his once beloved brother.

When his brother figured out what he was doing, he was sad. Sad that his brother thought God didn't acknowledge him. After a while of his brother building up his army of akuma though, he became worried. He didn't want his brother to kill any innocents in his want to have God acknowledge him. He asked God if he could use the innocence that God had left over after making him and make it into weapons for specially chosen people. He made each weapon differently, and after surveying everyone on Earth, found the people that he thought should have the innocence.

The innocence proved to be very efficient against the Noah and the akuma, and the so called, 'Exorcists' defeated the Noah and the Akuma. The Earl grew angry at the fact that his army was being diminished by mere humans, and sent his Noah to find the Heart of the innocence. But the Noah could not find it, and they died at the hands of the exorcists. The exorcists moved their sights to the Earl, and went to battle against him. But they could not defeat the Earl, as they did not have the heart of innocence with them.

The exorcists kept dying at the hands of the Earl, until they retreated and ran back to their headquarters. There, they found a young man with white hair that had black streaked through it, extremely pale skin, and a bandana around his forehead-probably to hide the cross in the middle of it- and he asked if they needed help. The exorcists were proud, and refused to accept help. When he said that he had innocence, the exorcists gladly accepted him, but not without a few suspicions.

The young man, whose name was found to be 'Neah', was found out to be extremely strong. He was already at a level higher than the Generals, and he had a sword that was the opposite of the Earl's sword. But he never took off his bandana, not even when he slept. One day, someone tried to take it off in his sleep, but he woke up at the small touch and broke the wrist of the one who touched the bandana.

A few weeks later, the exorcists once again headed to battle, Neah leading them at the front of the lines. It was a long and bloody battle, but the exorcists came out triumphant. After Neah felled the Earl though, he fell to his knees and sobbed over his corpse. He knew that he would come back, but he was so overcome by the thought that he had had to harm his brother in such a way that he accidently held onto the Earl, muttering about how sorry he was and how much he loved him and how God loved him too. He was so lost in his sorrow that he didn't notice his bandana coming off, or his wings unfurling and spreading out, responding to his powerful distress.

The Millennium Earl heard his younger brother, and whispered to him, "Run away." And then he closed his eyes, not to open them for a few hundred years. Neah, to overcome by grief didn't register his words until too late, and as he turned around with wide eyes to see the threat his brother had exposed, he was greeted by innocence in his stomach. His eyes widened, and he coughed out blood. He fell to his knees, and the last thing he felt was the Exorcists beating him up. The exorcists had backstabbed him, but he still died with a smile on his face. For he loved humans and that would never change. He could never bring himself to hurt one.

The Earl of Time and The Millenium Earl's back story is quite sad, but that is how it is. The Millenium Earl's wounds healed a few decades ago, and he wants revenge on the exorcists for killing his brother. He didn't know where his brother was. He made up the story of the fourteenth to satisfy the Order's curiosity in case they ever came across his brother.

And that is the back story of the Earl and Allen. Allen is freakishly powerful, but he can't use that power unless he wants to severely alter the world as we know it. But the Allen we know would never do that. The one problem with killing The Earl of Time though, was that all the innocence died with him and the innocence didn't come back to the world until Allen's wounds had healed enough and the heart of innocence thought it was safe to bring innocence back to the world.

Allen is not only the strongest being alive, but he is the heart of innocence. But the Millennium Earl doesn't know that. But when he does, Allen is in big danger, because however much he loves Allen, he wants to be acknowledged by God more. And if unmaking Allen-that means completely killing him by taking away one of the components that made him- is the only way he can gain his attention, then he will do it."

Lavi stopped his LONG back story about the two Earls, coughed, got up, and then weakly said, "Water…" and then headed towards the cafeteria.

Everyone watched Lavi walk away, rubbing his throat, as they tried to absorb the information they all heard. Miranda was still thinking about ways that she could have messed this whole thing up, 'Oh no, what if my ancestor was the one that stabbed Allen?! What if I am that person's reincarnation and Allen was scared of me so he left?! What if blah, blah, blah…' and Krory was thinking of how weird it was that Allen was older than him, by a few thousand years at the most, yet he called him a child while fighting Jasdebi. Lenalee was stuck on the fact that the Earl and Allen were related at all, Kanda was wondering how to beat up the Earl without the Moyashi's help, therefore keeping his pride intact, and Bookman was wondering what tea would taste and look best in his new china tea set…

Lavi came back after a while, looking a lot better than he did when he walked out. He sighed, and said in an exasperated tone,

"Do you all understand now? I don't want to have to repeat myself. I've talked enough for a week."

Lenalee looked up at him and said in probably the most serious tone anyone has heard her use, "How will we get Allen back? We can't really leave the order just like that…we are some of the more important of the order's exorcists after all…"

Lavi stared at her, shocked. Then he said, "Ah. That was what I forgot." Everyone stared at him disbelief. Was he actually that much of an idiot? Lavi noticed the offending scowls and glares sent his way, so he raised his hands and said, "Don't blame me! This is all a lot to take in! Here I thought Allen was just a cute little exorcist like the rest of you and then, bam! He is the strongest being on the planet, and is only second to God!"

Everyone understands, but they thought that if Lavi had that much time to just talk, he should have been able to come up with a plan too. He is usually the one who comes up with the best plans in the end.

"We need to make a plan though. I don't know what we should do though, I have never been good at coming up with plans." Lenalee states, looking a bit depressed at her lack of ability to help. While Lavi comforted her by saying that she helped more than enough already, surprisingly, Miranda was the one who came up with a plan.

It took them hours to perfect it, but by the time they were done, they had a plan that even made Bookman Senior impressed. They continued their planning and preparation deep into the night, barely catching a wink of sleep, but in one month, (the countdown for Allen's turn only four months away, so they had three months to find him) they all knew that they would be able to finally start the search for Allen, and beat down both the Black Order, and the Noahs.

* * *

_**AT THE SAME TIME BUT AT THE EARL'S LITTLE DINNER PARTY**_

"Wow…I am the brother of the Millennium Earl? And that is why we are fighting? Then I don't think we should fight. I am here now after all, and you are killing innocent people because of what you are doing. If you still want god to recognize you, then do it some other way. Don't kill innocent people because of your own selfish ambitions." Allen said, frowning, having just heard the same story all the exorcists had been told, minus the part about Allen being the heart of innocence.

The Earl sneered at Allen. "Why do you still care about them? They are so weak! All it takes is a little blood around them, and they start screaming and crying, like chickens with their heads chopped off. What is so special about them?"

Allen just looked at the Earl. "They aren't weak. Their emotions make them strong. They feel, they love, they hate, and that is what makes them special. You wouldn't understand, because you are made out of dark matter. You lack emotion." Allen said, and oddly enough, he feels as if he has said it before.

"You are still the same, even if you don't remember what happened so many years ago. You are strong enough to do whatever you want, and you just sit around talking and having fun with humans! And while you do that, I have always tried as hard as I could to be recognized by God as strong. I can't take it anymore!" The Earl's expression turned distorted. He grabbed Allen by his neck and lifted it up. "It is your entire fault. I can't stand the sight of you. You are the reason I became like this; so driven for power that I am willing to kill anyone and everyone." Allen clawed at his hand, desperate for air. The Earl tossed him away in disgust, and Allen hit the wall behind them, being knocked out by the impact of his head and the wall.

"Put him back in his room." The Earl said, and Rhode and Tyki were quick to do as he ordered. Carrying him as gently as he could, Tyki and Rhode ran towards Allen's room in the Ark. When they arrived, Tyki changed Allen into his pajamas while Rhode turned her head away. After they were done, Tyki laid Allen's head on the bed gently, and said to Allen's limp form,

"Allen, please. Save us from him…I don't know how much longer we can take this abuse. We are basically slaves for the Earl to do with as he pleases. He doesn't understand that we are part human, and that we have emotion also. We are puppets, and you are the only one who can break the strings. We can't break them ourselves." A single tear falls down Tyki's face, and Rhode hugs him, resting her head on his shoulder, as they both watch Allen, their only hope for freedom, unconscious on the bed thanks to their 'master'.

'…_Where am I?' Allen thinks, looking around and only finding a piano. Wait…a piano? "Neah!" Allen yells in joy as he sees the familiar figure walk into view and towards him._

_Neah chuckles at Allen's antics. __**"Still as happy as ever I see." **_

_Allen glares up at him. "Still as tall as ever I see." __**"No. You're just short." **__Neah replies with a grin. _

_But then his expression grew serious. __**"Allen, you must understand something. The Noah have never wanted to be slaves of the Earl. He uses them for his entertainment, and often makes them do things that they don't want to do, such as fight each other for his amusement, or kill those whom they hold dear. They can't help but be drawn to the Earl, as he is their maker, but they hate him all the same.**_

_**You can help them. They are creatures made out of dark matter and a human, but they are more human than anything else. The Noah can't help their want for blood, but if you kill the Earl completely, than they will no longer be the blood thirsty beasts they are now. Their appearance will change a bit, they will look more like they did before they changed into Noah, and they won't have the crosses and the gray skin. They will finally have their long awaited freedom, and you will be their messiah." **_

_Allen looked at Neah. Then he said, "Is there anyway for me to recover my memory faster? That way, I also regain my knowledge on using my power and my knowledge on swordsmanship and different ways to fight using Crown Clown and the Sword of exorcism, and even my powers as the Second Earl." Neah looked surprised for a bit then recovered from his shock and said, __**"There is a way, but it is rather painful, and dangerous." **_

"_Will I survive?" Allen says, and Neah looks a bit pained. __**"You will survive, but are you sure you want to do this? I can't tell you what it is, but it does hurt…and you will be shocked. Your appearance will change to that of the one that you had before you 'died' and I won't be there anymore. Are you sure that you want to do this?"**_

"_No… but if I need all my power to defeat the Earl, I will need to know what happened before I died, how the Earl fights, how he acted before this whole war thingy, and about the innocence. I need to find the Heart of the innocence and keep it safe." Allen says, determined._

_Neah sighs. He can't tell Allen about the Heart. But if all goes well, he will figure it out himself. __**"Alrighty then, are you ready?" **__He asks._

"_No, but then again, I don't think I ever will be." Allen says with a nervous smile, and then the world in the dream goes black, the last thing he hears is, __**"Goodbye…Allen Neah Walker…"**_

_Allen got up. The world was still black, but it was slowly coming into focus, as if he had just gone underwater and was slowly having his eyes adjust. He looked around, and saw a figure walking towards him._

"_Neah, is that you?" He asks, but he already knows it is not. Neah is shorter, (Shorter?! But Neah is like, 6ft tall! Why are all the people inside his head all taller than himself!?) And he can see that even if his sight is still very blurry. But his eyesight was getting better every second. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at the person, but it didn't help. The person turned, and started walking towards him._

_Panicking a bit on instinct, he backed up, but he felt a wall behind him. The walls started to come closer and closer, boxing him and the stranger in, until the room went from a mile by a mile, to about 20ft by 20ft. The figure was at one end of the room, still walking slowly towards him, and Allen was at the other side of the room, trying to figure out how to get away. He couldn't explain why he had to get away, but he just knew that if he was caught by the stranger, then something terrible would occur._

_He thought of a weapon he could use, and then remembered his innocence. He tried to activate it, but it wouldn't listen to him. A he stared at his now black arm; he pondered why he couldn't activate his innocence. It was the Asian branch all over again. Except this time he didn't know how he was supposed to activate his innocence._

_His sight was still blurry, and when he looked up from his arm, he almost screamed. The figure was only 10ft away. His instincts just said 'run away' but where could he run too? He had no where to run, so he pressed himself flat against the wall, bracing himself for whatever the figure might do to him. He closed his eyes, tensing his muscles to run, even though he knew he couldn't. _

_He cracked his eyes open, but it was useless. He couldn't make out the figure at all. He could see that the figure was a lot taller than him, and when they walked, it seemed rally graceful and dignified. But that might just be because his vision was so distorted. He turns his head to the side, just so that he could keep himself from sneaking peaks at the figure closing in on him._

_The figure was just 5ft away now. He closed his eyes again, his breath coming quickly as he panicked. The room had also gotten smaller. It was now 10ft by 10ft, and he swears that he will become claustrophobic if this keeps up. The figures steps slow down, he hears that, and he feels warmth radiating off of something, and pressing onto his skin._

_The figure must be really close. He feels a hand cup his face, and his face is gently moved so that it is facing the figure, and then it is moved up. He still doesn't open his eyes though._

_All of a sudden, he feels another hand come to rest on one of his hands. Then, before he could put up a good fight, he finds both of his hands pinned behind his head. His face is then let go and he feels a horrible stabbing pain in his abdomen. His eyes open in shock, and he coughs up blood. He sees a sword that looks oddly enough like his own piercing his stomach. He hears a voice chuckling, and glares up at the figure, his eye sight suddenly returning at full blast._

_His glare turns into a shock filled gaze. The figure just chuckles more. The figure has white hair with black streaks that reaches just past his shoulder blades. He has gray eyes, one giant cross in the middle of his forehead, giant white wings with black and red staining it. He looks like… _

"_Me…" Allen whispers under his breath while gazing in shock._

_The figure throws his head back and laughs at his bewildered stare. "That's right Allen. I am you." He says, while digging in the exorcism sword. Allen gives out a little pained scream, and coughs up some more blood. His chest is heaving, and his heart is pounding in his throat. _

_The figure just smiles at him, but it is a sadistic smile, as if he was enjoying tormenting Allen. "And I won't let you have your memories back, until you defeat me, and so far, it seems as if I am winning."_

* * *

**.!o0o!.**

**For those of you who thought it would be cool for the Black Order to be the bad guys and the Earl as good, but both the Order and the Earl are bad guys! Poor Noah... I feel so bad for them. I realized that I have barely put Neah into my stories lately, and that is why he got to talk for a long time.**

**Well. Please Review, please be nice, and I love criticism. It helps me become a better writer. And is everyone happy with the story so far? I would be happy to hear ideas on how the story should go from now on. Now, SEE YOU LATERZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody. I am not sure whether or not I will draw Allen or just leave it to your imagination. I think I will leave it to your imagination, but then again I am not sure. I might get bored and just decide that I should draw it. I got a new drawing tablet and I really like it! It is just like drawing on paper. **

**Disclaimer: I own Man. I'm serious! No. No, I am not. I wish I did though. I don't own it. I own this story though and all of Allen's strange transformation thingies.**

**.!o0o!.**

* * *

"Okay! Is everything ready?" Lavi's voice calls out, but a whole different looking person was the one who said it. This person had a hood on, so you could not see the color of their hair, and a bunch of bandages covering his face. He looked like the finder that Allen and Kanda went on their first mission with.

"Everything is ready…Toma…" A person with Toma's voice said, but he looked just like Lavi. It seems that the exorcists plan was to find the few finders who still had an allegiance to Allen, and take their place. Using one of Komui's many potions, (His own potions being used against him, he really should keep better track of where he puts them) they switched bodies.

There were no side affects, (that they knew of) but the moment one of the people under the influence of the potion drank the antidote that was in Lavi's backpack, all of them would become their original selves…hopefully. You never knew with Komui's potions. This is the man who botches up his robots, even after all the models he has made.

This way, no one would think that anyone important was missing, and Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Krory, and Miranda could all go find Allen, and the moment they find him drink the potion and turn back. After turning back, they would help Allen defeat the Millennium Earl, and the Black Order. The Vatican was corrupt; it didn't take a genius to figure that out with the recent events taking place. Even Kanda had figured out that the Vatican was filled with, as he put it, "Bastards that were dumber than the Usagi and the Moyashi put together."

"I really hate you Lavi… I mean… Toma." A young finder with big glasses and pigtails says. "I hate being so…short…" Lenalee was in the body of Allen's not so secret admirer, Lou Fa. And she really didn't like it, as she no longer was tall or strong enough to hit Kanda or Lavi on the head when they fought, so she had to put up with it for the longest time.

"Che. The moyashi had better be alive, because I'll kill him if he made me do this for no reason." Said a young man with squinty eyes, or in other words, Shifu. Kanda was in the body of the squinty eyed man, all because Lavi had said that he should switch bodies with the person who was level-headed and smart, the 'exact opposite of him' as Lavi had so kindly put it.

"Did I do something wrong? Why do I have to be in a guy's body? It's so…disturbing! I'm sorry if I did something wrong!" As you probably guessed, that was Miranda. Miranda had the body of Bak, and only because they both have weird emotions. No one will think it odd if Bak all of a sudden breaks down, as they will just think that he broke out in hives after seeing Lenalee for a bit or sneaking peaks at one of the many pictures he had.

"Calm down Miranda. Nothing is your fault, we just couldn't find another woman who would support Allen." Krory, ever the adult, said in a soothing yet reprimanding tone to calm Miranda down. He was in the body of Rikei, the tall science division member who was pretty laid back for a scientist. He was in his body because they were both pretty tall.

"Are you all leaving?" Bookman said, in his original body as they couldn't find any more candidates for the body swaps. Bookman was to come with them as a guide, for studying a recent area that was destroyed by akuma and protecting them. Of course, they wouldn't really be doing that, but that was their cover story. Four science division members, a finder, and an exorcist would be just fine for such a short expedition.

They had everything packed up and ready to go, and they all set off. They had spent one month getting ready, and they were finally finished and ready to find everyone's favorite little moyashi. After all, they had three months left to search before the Allen they knew became the world's second strongest being. They were all afraid, even if they didn't say it out loud, that the Allen they knew and loved wouldn't be there after the transformation.

Lavi had said he would gain his memories, but would that mean he would gain his emotions too? Would he be the same person that left the Order, or would he be different? With those thoughts in their head, they headed off onto their incredible journey, all to save a friend.

* * *

**ONE MONTH EARLIER...**

_Allen struggled in the grasp of his captor, but only succeeded in making the weapon burrow in deeper. He couldn't get away, and the Earl of Time knew that. He pulled the sword away though, confusing Allen. Why would he toss away victory whilst it was right before him? _

_Seeing his bewilderment, the Earl of Time cocked his head to the side and said in a mocking tone, "Well it's no fun if I beat you already. Can't you put up a little more of a fight?" Allen was getting aggravated, but didn't show it, as it was too tiring to illustrate any appearance and move the muscles in his face. He staggered and almost fell but instead sunk down onto one knee, coughing up the blood that he made its way into his mouth from his lungs._

_He felt so weak. He couldn't activate his innocence, and he didn't have Neah with him to activate his power. He could try it on his own, but he had no idea how. As the Earl of Time advanced though, he knew that he would have to hastily discover just how on Earth Neah manages to do it._

_As the Earl of Time proceeded towards Allen yet again, Allen stumbled back, trying to gain time and survive. But at this reaction, the Earl of Time's grin grew even wider, making Allen shudder at the blood lust in that feral smile. Then, he threw back his head and laughed. _

"_Oh Allen, Allen, Allen, you shouldn't be so frightened. After all, I can't murder you. I am you. Murdering you would mean also killing me, and I like existing thank you very much. I am only the first part of this test also. I am the dark matter of the Earl of Time. You still have to face after me the essence of time of the Earl, and the innocence of the Earl. But knowing the innocence, it will be pretty effortless to pass that trial. But the essence of time will have a very difficult test for you. After all, that is the component that contains the majority of the Earl of Time's power."_

_Allen froze in shock. He had to do this two more times? How would he survive? He knew that they couldn't kill him, but they could harm him beyond repair. Perhaps this was why Neah didn't want him to go. He knew that he wasn't ready for this, and didn't have enough power to overcome this component of himself yet…But he had to try. He needed to be able to do this in order to save Rhode, Tyki, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and all the other exorcists, Noah, and innocent people that were being tormented by the powers of the Earl._

_Allen tried activating his innocence again, but it was futile. The Earl of Time all of a sudden shot forward and stabbed Allen in his innocence arm. "Come on Allen, where are those beautiful wings and that exorcism sword? Are you too pathetic without Neah that you can't do anything? Don't forget though, that was your power. You can unleash it; you just need a slight…push…"_

_At the word push, The Earl of Time drew back his sword and hit Allen harshly with the flat of his blade, pushing Allen back and causing him to crash into the wall, indenting it with the force of the blow. Allen slumped down from where he had been thrown his body limp and ragged, like a puppet whose strings were broken and left in a heap with his limbs askew. _

_The Earl of Time approached him with a stern and frighteningly serious expression. "Get up." He commanded, and when Allen did not do as demanded, he raised his sword high above his head, smiling madly again, and slapped Allen across the face with the flat side of it. He repeated the action, and started giggling and then out right laughing as he did it over and over again. Blood started to leak out of Allen's mouth, but he was otherwise unresponsive._

"_You are so weak! Can't you do anything right? I wonder how weak the Millennium Earl has to be for God to think that you are stronger… huh?" As the Earl of Time had been beating Allen, Allen had figured out how to bring out his power. It was like when he became invisible or flew without wings. It was the same kind of feeling. Neah had taught him how to do both of those, so doing this was only his own modified version of what Neah had taught him._

_All he had to do was imagine how he felt when he had that power. With invisibility, he imagined the feeling of being able to play pranks on people and steal-somehow gain money. With flying, he imagined the feeling of not having any part of his body touch anything. But his power was significantly different. With his power, he felt whole. He felt like he had gained a part of himself that he had lost. So he focused on that feeling. He focused on becoming whole again. And he did, but only partly. He could tell that he had only gotten thirty percent in, but that was as much as the dark matter part of the Earl of Time had, so he would be fine._

_He stood up, and spread out his wings. They were tipped with bloody red, and they had the stain of the darkest black, just like his doppelganger's wings. He activated his innocence and gripped the handle of the sword of exorcism. Then, he got into a fighting stance, watching the Earl of Time for his reaction to his sudden power. Would he once again call him weak and launch at him with his sword thrust toward shim, or would he be surprised that he managed to lift the seal on his powers himself?_

_Instead of having an astonished face or getting into a stance himself, the Earl of Time threw back his head and laughed. Not just any sort of laugh, but a maniacal laugh that chilled Allen to the bone. The Earl continued to do that for the longest time, and then moved his head around in a circular motion; cracking his neck muscles and making Allen flinch at the disturbing sound. _

"_Finally, now you can put up a decent fight." He says while making his head stand upright. Hi eyes narrowed, not laughing anymore. "Now, lets have some fun." He says, then spins his sword in his hand and runs toward Allen. Moving his sword quickly, he managed to block it, but then he feels a foot shoving into his chest, and he is forced to stumble backwards. _

'_Shit. He is a better fighter than I thought he would be.' Allen thinks while dodging and blocking attacks, but he still got hit sometimes by the random foot. He couldn't keep dodging forever though, and that was quickly made known when the Earl landed a blow with the flat of his sword on his leg, making him stumble and jump back so that he could recover. After standing there for a bit, staring at the Earl, he charged._

"_AAAAGHHHH!" He yelled as he charged at the Earl, determined to defeat the Earl of Time. The Earl of Time dodged and blocked his attacks, but Allen copied the Earl of Time's moves and kicked at his face. Finally landing a hit, the Earl stumbled back at the force of the blow, spitting out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth from the blow._

_Both parties were covered in blood, both theirs and the others. They were both tired and out of breath, their constant panting a testament to that. Allen and the Earl stared at each other as they assessed how they would take down their opponent. Suddenly, the Earl ran towards Allen, but instead of just charging at Allen, he leapt up in the air and flew._

_The scenery of Allen's mind changed once more. It became a open area of sky, with no ground in sight and only clouds and blue sky for as far as the eye could see. Allen quickly had to start flying, a little clumsy from not using them; it was only his second time using them to fly after all. _

_Allen and the Earl of Time both circled each other, careful of each other's every move. Allen was the first to move towards the other, with his sword held up high above his head so that he could bring it down in a crushing blow. _

_The Earl was prepared for that however, and blocked the blow before he could get hurt. He felt a foot settle itself on his stomach though, pushing him back and making him gasp for breath between the drops of blood that was forced out of his mouth. _

_The two continued their deadly dance, wary of the other's feet and sword. After a few minutes of getting nowhere, Allen decided to try to use his wings to clip the others' to make him fall. Then he could dive down and impale him on his sword and put an end to this fight._

_Allen quickly put his plan into action. He spread his wings out to their full width and clipped the other's wings, making him falter in his flight, but he only fell a few feet before he regained his flight pattern._

'_Damn. It didn't work.' Allen thought, gritting his teeth together at the thought that he would have to continue to fight as he was fighting. He would lose if he kept doing the same thing. His wounds from before he activated his powers were still bleeding, and his vision was blurring at times completely out of his control. He wouldn't manage to keep this up, so he decided to use Crown Clown a bit differently from normal._

_As the Earl of Time advanced toward him, he used Crown Clown's cape to wrap around the wings and arms of his enemy. Dragging him towards himself, he stared his doppelganger straight in his eyes. _

_The Earl of Time was completely defenseless. He tried to squirm out of the grasp of Crown Clown, but gave up when the cape wrapped around him tighter the more he struggled._

_The Earl of Time had a slightly scared expression on his face, but he tried to blow it off with a small frown and a slight smirk. "Now what moyashi?" He sneered, trying not to show the fear he felt and was visible in his eyes._

_All of a sudden he felt a sword stab himself through the chest. He coughed and stared down at the sword protruding from his chest. He then looked up at Allen, who was smirking like he was when he had first stabbed him. "Don't call me moyashi. And…Who is so very weak now?" He said, digging his sword deeper into the wound. All of a sudden though, the doppelganger started fading away, black, shimmering dust in the place of the parts of his body that were slowly disappearing._

_At first it was only his arms and legs, but it eventually got all the way to his torso. The Earl thrashed in his binds; rage clearly expressed on his features, the first time Allen had ever seen that much emotion on his face that wasn't humor or sadistic smirks. _

"_NO! I can still fight! Stop! STOP! NOOO!" He yelled, but his face started to fade away into dust, the last thing that Allen saw of him was such deep hatred in his eyes, and they were directed at him. _

_The dark dust wrapped around Allen's body, and when he struggled against the dust and opened his mouth to scream, the dust entered his mouth and shoved itself down his throat. He gagged, trying to get the sand-like substance out of his mouth, but it was to no avail. _

_The dust crept up to his wounds also, and entered his body using the bloodstream. He felt horrible, the dust digging into his wounds, irritating them and making them bleed quite a bit more._

_He felt faint thanks to the pain and the lack of air due to the dust shoving itself down his throat and into his stomach and lungs. He felt his vision blurring, before his wings stopped beating, and he fell. Fell down farther, and farther, for this room had no end to the sky. He saw the sky moving past his body at frightening speed, and when he started to get sick from the sight, the dust decided to edge towards his eyes also. It entered his eyes, causing him extreme pain._

_He thrashed his body, feeling only pain as the dust covered his eyes and penetrated him. After a few seconds though, he finally fell unconscious from the lack of oxygen getting to his body. His body fell slack, and his wings faded away and his sword turned back into his arm. His appearance turned normal also. And then there was nothing._

* * *

**AT ALLEN'S ROOM...**

"Why isn't he waking up? It's been a whole week! He shouldn't be out for this long, even though the Earl didn't spare any strength when he hit him!" Rhode basically screamed at Tyki, she had a tired and worried look on her face, not something a Noah is accustomed to feel, making her even more anxious and upset.

Tyki on the other hand was used to dealing with such emotion due to being around humans more than Rhode. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, only for it to fall back into the same position it was in before.

"Calm down Rhode. Allen is okay. He can't die, remember?" Tyki reminded her, if only to keep her worries at bay. She didn't seem too convinced, but she calmed down a bit. She plopped down at the side of Allen's bed, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Allen…Please. Please, whatever you are doing, come back to use safely. We need you here. You…you're like a brother to me… we are like the family that we have never had, Tyki and I are the siblings you never had, and I couldn't bear it if you didn't come back to us… Allen…" The rest of her pretty little speech was lost in sobs, as her emotions finally got out of hand.

Tyki want over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, comforting her without words, for no words could be said. They just had to wait, and believe in their newest family member to make it through.

"Oh…Is my dearest little brother still not waking up?" A voice sounded behind the two, making them freeze up and pale considerably, even if they did have grey skin.

"M-millennium Earl…" Rhode stuttered, still facing Allen, not wanting the sinister man to see her tears. "What's wrong Rhode? Having any troubles waking Allen up?" He said, moving towards the bed that Allen lay in.

"Don't touch him! Please, just leave him alone. He needs to rest, and you will probably hurt him!" Rhode blurts out, whipping her face around to glare at the Millennium Earl, who didn't look too happy at the outburst.

"Forgive her, Earl. She is concerned about Allen and her emotions are getting the better of her." Tyki said, bowing his head to show his sorrow and his shame. Rhode looked pained, but followed his example, saying, "I'm sorry." It didn't really sound as if she meant it, but at the moment, that would be the best anyone would be able to get out of her.

"Well then…goodbye Rhode and Tyki… Take care of Allen, if you don't he might just disappear…" He said, laughing as he faded away, swinging Lero around and around. Rhode shuddered. He had implied that he would kill or kidnap Allen if they weren't careful!

"Rhode, you have to be careful around the Earl." Upon seeing her blank stare, Tyki continued. "Haven't you noticed that ever since Allen started regaining his powers, the Earl has been acting strangely? It's almost as if he is, desperate and angry at the same time. We don't know what he is planning, so we have to be careful and watch his movements, and above all, we need to keep Allen safe.

Trust me, the Earl is going to make a move soon, and no one will be happy with the end result. Mark my words."

* * *

**.!o0o!.**

**If there is one thing that I can not stand that is worse then extremely improper grammar, it is the cracking of the neck, the fingers, the back, or any other place you can make that disturbing sound. I absolutely hate it when someone cracks their knuckles, because it doesn't sound…normal. I may not be normal, but I am pretty sure that you shouldn't make your body make cracking and popping noises unless you have broken something. It's unnatural and I HATE IT. Thank you for listening to my little rant. I wrote something about cracking The Earl of Time's neck, so I needed to do this. I am sorry.**

**And that's it folks. Bye-bye! Have a great day and happy Memorial Day for those in the U.S!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone…I say that a lot, don't I? Oh well. Nothing really important to say, I was just wondering if anyone would like to request any stories. I love writing, and if I find the time to write one for you, I would gladly do just that. I may have said this a lot, but I don't get a lot of requests and I would love it if I did. And I am so sorry for the delay. To make it up for you, I will be updating a lot more than usual. I had a bad case of writer's block, and if you have ever written, you know it's bad.**

**Disclaimer…I think we all understand this now…**

**.!o0o!.**

* * *

_Allen sat up, awakening groggily and looked around, wondering what happened after he conquered his malevolent doppelganger. All he remembered after defeating him was that strange looking dust that had tried to (or so it seemed) consume him. Now, Allen has been through some pretty painful things, but that dust had to be the second worst of all the pain he has ever experienced, second only to when his arm had been torn off by Tyki. _

_If that was what happened every time after he passed one of the component's of his soul's tests, then he wasn't so sure he wanted to pass the next one. Looking down at his torso and the other areas where the sword had caused him harm, there was no sign of his previous wounds. Just what exactly happened to all those injuries that made them heal so fast?_

_Pushing the question to the back of his mind as he knew it wouldn't be answered anytime soon, he slowly and steadily stood up, careful incase one of his seemingly cured wounds opened. He then looked at his surroundings. He thought that the room was just pitch black when he had first glanced at it, but on a closer inspection, he noticed that there was a little speck of golden light in the distance. And it was slowly getting… bigger? _

_Allen ducked his head after the speck passed over him, if they could be called that. The thing was so big that it had to be easily three to four times bigger than him. He was seriously happy that he had managed to dodge it. If it had managed to hit his head, it would have decapitated him with the force of the blow. He quickly turned around, only to see the 'speck' only millimeters away from his face. He stared up at it, and realized that it wasn't a 'speck' at all._

_The 'speck' turned out to be a giant clock with a golden case, and roman numerals instead of numbers. 'An old fancy looking clock' was what came to mind after seeing it. The numerals were written in black ink, and the clocks hands were golden, and sharp enough to severely wound someone. The background of the clock was white, and on top of it, next to the stem of the watch, was a…person? He quickly backed up, thankful that this room wasn't as claustrophobic as the other room he had been with the psychotic version of himself._

_He couldn't make out the person very well, thanks to the pitch black surroundings and the golden clock being the only thing that was lit up. He could make out the outline of the person though. The person shifted, so it looked as if they were looking down in his direction. _

"_So, the innocence part of your soul decided to heal all your wounds and just pass you? How boring. Now my test will be the last one you will have to pass. The innocence part of your soul has always been too nice and never very aggressive." The person said in a bored or uninterested tone, showing no emotion. Allen's complexion grew confused as he processed the words of the seemingly male creature. Does that mean the he was the part of his soul that held the essence of time? And what was that about passing the innocence part of his soul's test?_

"_To answer your questions, yes, I am the essence of time fraction of your soul, and yes, you didn't have to do anything. And to answer a question that I know you will ask, you are now at 100 percent in your power." The now called 'essence of time' said in a monotone voice. So… first he had a maniacal evil version of himself, then a kind and obedient version of himself, and now it's a version of him that has zero emotions and can read minds?_

_Allen stared at Time, (A wonderful nickname in his opinion) wondering how he knew what he was thinking. "It's one of the power's you'll gain. When you have to deal with people that want to get on your good side all the time, you'll be happy you know their true intentions. It's saved your life, or our lives, more than one time." Time answered Allen's unasked question. Allen stared suspiciously at the figure, but he had no way of telling whether or not he was lying._

_Allen finally realized something, how could it be 100 percent of his power? "Wait, 100 percent? Then what do I gain from passing your test?" Allen wondered aloud, hoping Time would answer his question. And he did. "No one ever said that 100 was the limit to your power. Only you and the Millennium Earl can go as high as 200 percent. The exorcists can get up to 110 percent. They call it, exceeding critical point? Yes, I think that's it."_

_Allen could only stare in shock. So he has the ability to go to 200 percent and higher? Then, the essence of innocence must have given him 70 percent of his power. Does that mean that the essence of time has over 100 percent of the power he needs to get his memories back and defeat the Millenium Earl? Allen glares up at the figure and yells in determination,_

"_I am ready for your test! Come down here and I'll fight you and get my power!" But to Allen's disappointment, the man didn't budge. Instead, he looked down, almost enough for Allen to see his face, but still not enough to make out the features other than a rough outline of the head and body. It was really similar to the last version, the dark matter fraction of his soul, perhaps a bit taller though._

"_No. My test is different from that mass of unintelligent instincts' test. The dark matter division of your soul only thinks about fighting. My test is not to see if you can beat me, but if you can deal with all the pain you went through before you lost your memories, and became 'Allen'. You were the Earl of Time, and you never took a name unless you wanted too. People looked up at you with respect, but also with hate. You had power, but didn't use it. You had money, but didn't care for it. You had beauty, but you weren't vain. You had everything that a normal mortal wanted, and yet you did not care for any of it. You were happy giving most of it away to help others._

_People hated how you didn't seem to have any bad emotions, how you always seemed to care, and helped those who they thought weren't worthy of your help. They plotted to make you show an emotion other than love and kindness. They wanted you to show an emotion that humans feel whenever they were faced with a being that was stronger than them and could easily decide if they should live or die. Like how they felt with you, you had enough power to kill them whenever they did something that upset you. They wanted you to feel fear._

_Many people joined this cause, and although many people thought it was barbaric to do this to someone that has cared for them for the longest time, they didn't object, thanks to the human emotion curiosity. They wanted to know if their 'god' would be able to feel fear, anger, and hatred. Even though they didn't like the methods, it's human nature to want answers to questions. Humans will sacrifice their humanity for solutions to the most perplexing questions. This has been proved repeatedly throughout history._

_Of course, you knew what they were planning. You were telepathic after all. You just thought that you might as well satisfy their curiosity, so nothing like this happens again in the future. And so, when they came to capture you and start their plans on making you feel pain, you went willingly. You didn't struggle, and unfortunately for you, that made them even more convinced that they needed to show you how to feel fear._

_I won't tell you what happened to you after what I have already explained. Instead, I will let you experience your memory. You need to be ably to handle this memory if you want to be able to handle the rest of them. This is a test to see if you have the mental capacity and capability to endure the emotional stress that those memories will put on you. I'll let you see, feel, taste, smell, and hear what happened that one fateful day out of all the rest. Are you ready to take my test?"_

"_Will you survive this without breaking, Allen?"_

_The man looked down at him, what he was thinking, Allen couldn't figure out. All he knew was that if he took this test and managed to survive it, he would be able to pass and gain his memories. So he had to take it._

"_I'm ready." The man finally let his face be seen, and said, "I'll love to see how broken you are when you come back. Have a…most enjoyable…trip, Allen Neah Walker!" And he waved a hand while smirking, finally letting emotion show in his voice. And then, the clock's hands spun faster and faster, and then, a bright white light flashed…_

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

"Hurry up Tyki!" Rhode called, her own footsteps quickening, swerving as a tree came into view and into her path. One month earlier, Allen fell into a coma. Three weeks ago, the Earl basically threatened that he was going to kill Allen. Two weeks ago, Allen's body formed a giant crystal around itself, a bit like the crystal that the exorcist girl formed except it was pure white and a lot more condensed. So condensed that it wasn't transparent at all, it was a pure white crystal like rock.

What really unnerved Rhode when she first saw it, was that it was shaped like a large coffin, far too large for many people. And unlike the girl exorcist's crystal, this one wasn't just made out of innocence. It had dark essence in it also. And not just that or the Millennium Earl would have been able to break it already. It had the essence of time in it.

And now, present time, Tyki and her were carrying Allen's 'coffin' and running away from the ark. They knew the Earl would do something soon, but they didn't think he would go on a killing spree! He started killing exorcists or finders from the Black Order, and not even bothering to pick up and destroy their innocence. After the exorcists and the finders grew weary of him and he couldn't find any anymore, he turned to innocent people to kill. His hands would be coated in the blood of young children, women and men; He also would rant to the sky, asking, "Am I worthy of your love now Father?!" and then he would laugh insanely, clearly enjoying the feeling of all that blood on his hands.

He would then head to Allen's room and stare at Allen. Sometimes he would stroke his cheek lovingly, like a brother might, but then he would get a crazed look in his eyes, and he would slap Allen, while screaming, "Why are you worthy?! Why am I not!?" and Tyki and Rhode would have to drag him away from Allen's unconscious form before he caused any permanent damage. When Allen's coffin formed, he would take his sword and beat at it, saying, "If I bring Father your head, will he love me more!?" They let the Earl do that until he left, for the crystal wouldn't break.

So here they were, running for their lives, in a far away forest, in the middle of nowhere, simply because they didn't want to be the ones the Earl turned to when he got bored of hitting Allen's coffin. That and they didn't want to stay around when (if) he found out how to break the crystal.

"I would be able to go faster if you would let me step on the air, but you can't do that, so I would have to carry it myself, which I don't want to do. So please don't complain about my not going as fast as you. After all, it's not like I wanted to run. We should've just used the ark to go to some far away country that the Earl doesn't care about yet." Tyki complained something he usually doesn't do because it wasn't gentlemanly. But the coffin like crystal was extremely heavy. Even with Tyki and Rhodes super-human capabilities, they were having trouble just carrying it around.

Rhode scowled back at him, then turned her head and kept running. Her footsteps were heavy, showing how tired she was. Tyki's footsteps were just as heavy, both were slowing down because of the exhaustion they were feeling. They couldn't keep this up. They were nowhere near anything. There were no towns nearby, or at least, that's what they thought. They couldn't see too much thanks to all of the trees.

At last, they found an open clearing that was perfect for a little rest. Setting Allen and his coffin down, they set up camp. They didn't bring much, as they were unable to thanks to the weight Allen's coffin brings. They brought a few provisions, Rhode's homework, and two sleeping bags. After setting things up and eating a morsel each, they went to sleep.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Lavi was growing tired of walking around in another person's body. It was seriously starting to bother him, and he didn't even want to know how Miranda was holding out in the body of the opposite gender. He knew she would never be able to look at Bak the same way again. He was already at his limit of sanity, and he was seriously wondering if he should just drink the antidote already and screw the consequences. They were already far away from the Black Order headquarters and any of the branches.

"Lavi…" The voice brought him out of his thoughts, he looked over at the short girl standing near him, and said, "Yes…Lenalee?" Lou fa, or rather Lenalee, looked up at him with a deadly serious expression and said, "Drink the antidote. I will die if I have to walk around with such short legs for any longer. I can't stand it! It feels as if my body has been shrunk down and all shrunk up! I need y body back!" she was practically bawling at this point, she was so desperate to be out of that body.

"Fine, let's find a good place to sleep after that." He said, finally giving in to his desires to be rid of the older finder's body. Lenalee and the others cheered, except Kanda, who just looked relieved.

"Finally. I don't want to be shorter than the Moyashi when we find him." Kanda said, lacking the usual venom that was usually associated with the word, Moyashi. Lavi reached into his backpack and pulled out the antidote to the body swapping potion. He drank it, and a fuzzy sort of feeling ran though his stomach and spine. It was like hitting your funny bone and butterflies in your stomach at the same time. Not a very pleasant feeling. Then the pain came.

All the exorcists fell to the ground as mind numbing pain overcame them. They were all left panting and coughing and groaning on the ground. It was like having a migraine, but instead of just your head pulsing, it was your entire body. This went on for a few minutes until the pain started to lessen. When the pain finally subsided, they were left in their original bodies. They stood up and looked at the others, offering weak smiles at seeing the familiar faces of their friends.

"Nii-san… why do your potions always have such horrible side-affects?" Lenalee groaned, utterly drained from the incident she just had been through. She was never gong to drink, eat, or even just touch one of her brother's potions again. She hoped that the finder's they had been posing as didn't get found out.

"Ahhhhh!" Lavi sighed happily. "Finally back in my own body!" He started doing some stretches, and then remembered that they had to find someplace to sleep soon, as the sun had long ago set. It had been dark for the past hour or so, so they had to find someplace to sleep soon. Of course, that would be pretty difficult, being in the middle of nowhere in a forest no less.

"Lavi," Krory starts, but is interrupted by a bright white light shooting into the sky, followed by a loud explosion. They all whip their heads around to stare at the seemingly never ending light, wondering where it came from and why it was in the middle of a forest. Then, they hear a scream, and Lenalee runs over in the general area the scream came from, the rest of them following her.

What they found was unexpected. They saw the two Noah Rhode and Tyki, Tyki holding Rhode back, while she yelled, "Tyki! Let go of me! Allen is there! ALLEN!" and they all rushed to the hysterical girl.

"What's wrong!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ALLEN!?" Lavi screamed at the duo. Rhode was to far gone in her hysterics to be bale to understand, so Tyki answered,

"Allen caused this to happen. He was in a coma for weeks, and his power's formed this unbreakable coffin like crystal. Shortly after Allen went into a coma, the Earl started going insane. We were forced to run from the Earl as he was killing anyone he found, even the innocent people. We found this as a good sleeping area, and made camp here. But not long after we fell asleep, we heard screaming coming from Allen's coffin.

It was horrible to hear. It sounded as if his body was getting torn apart. Rhode and I tried to get near the light to get him out, but it burned us." Tyki explained, holding up his blackened hands. "We'll heal soon enough, but when Allen stopped screaming, Rhode feared the worst. I can only hope that Allen will be alright."

The exorcists stared in shock at the two Noah, unable to truly process what they had heard. Allen…Coffin…Screaming…Fearing the worst…Coma…Torn apart…What exactly was happening with Allen?

* * *

**WITH ALLEN...**

'_Where am I…?' He wondered, trying to move his head, but unable to. He saw a few people dressed in clothes that would have fit a medieval feast a lot better than the 19__th__ century. He heard voices in his head, and focused on them._

'_Finally, we get to see him break down in fear.'_

'_What will his expression be when he finally experiences how pitiful we can make him be?'_

'_What will be the best form of torture for him? Will he respond well to being stabbed over and over…to having his fingernails torn off…or will hot iron bars pressed up to his skin get the best reaction?'_

_Allen was a bit scared now. But he knew he had to be able to finish the test. He had withstood lots of pain before, he was sure that this wouldn't be so bad. He just had to withstand some torture. Couldn't be that bad…right?_

"_My lord," A young Lady all dressed up in an old fashioned medieval dress spoke up. "Would you mind attending to the needs of a poor person such as myself?" She said aloud, but her thoughts spoke nothing but treachery. Nevertheless, the body he was in smiled against his will, and spoke in a voice that was not his own._

"_Of course my dear lady, it would be my pleasure to tend to the needs of such a kind looking young woman." He said, even though he knew that she was nothing but kind. She was the one who was wondering about what style of torture would be best to use on him. He wasn't in control of his body, as this was just a memory, so there was nothing he could do to prevent what was going to happen._

_She bowed. "This way, my lord." And she led him down a flight of stairs into a dark and dank wine cellar. He looked around, not impressed with his surroundings. There was nothing in there except for wine barrels, as it was a wine cellar. As he turned to look at the girl who needed his help, he saw her fall down all of a sudden and then she tumbled to the ground. He looked at her attacker, who was looking around frantically._

"_Excuse me, but what are you doing my good sir?" He said, confused as to why that man rendered the man unconscious._

'_I know you can hear my thoughts. My name is…Mana.'_

_Allen stared in shock, even if his body was still conversing with the man. He…was Mana? He did look like him, but was he one of his ancestors? _

'_You need to leave. The people will need you soon. You will have to save the world from your brother, not just once, but twice. You can't be weakened by these people right now. As to how I know all this, God sent me. I am one of his messengers. I help him maintain order on Earth. Now hide yourself! They are coming. Please…Neah…'_

_And with that plea, Allen hid behind some of the many wine barrels, and was forced to watch as some of the men who were coming to torture him beat the man that he had called a father in his future life. He was mortified. He was screaming inside his head. He needed to tear those people apart, he needed to get revenge for Mana, but his body wouldn't move. When he saw one of the men bury a dagger into Mana's chest and then repeatedly stab him that was the last straw. He could deal with himself being hurt. He cared for other people more than he cared for himself. He couldn't however, deal with someone being hurt protecting him. He was the one supposed to protect other people._

_He screamed in rage and sorrow, but his body would still not do anything. He needed to do something to avenge Mana! And then, his words came back to mind._

"_Keep walking" _

_And he was no longer screaming. He had seen worse. He had killed Mana with his own hands once. He could withstand this. He no longer felt that all consuming rage, but rather, felt at peace. If Mana had been telling the truth, then he wouldn't die. He was just a distraction for the men. He would come back when he was a child again, and teach him everything he needed to know to become the Second Earl again. _

"_Huh. So you managed to pass the test. How boring." Time said, and Allen was once again back with him and the giant clock. This time however, he could see him. Time had white hair with black streaks that reached the middle of his waist. He was much taller than Allen, probably slightly taller than Kanda. He had two stormy grey eyes, with gold around the pupil. However, instead of a giant black cross in the middle of his forehead, he had golden clock hands in the form of a cross. His wings were white at the top, with black following that, then red, then gold. _

_His clothes were a shimmering silvery blue cloak that fastened just before the neck with a high collar. His shirt was a dark blue muscle shirt, similar to the one he would always wear in the Asian branch of the Black Order, except it covered his stomach. The shirt showed off his arms. His left arm looked the same as it always had in its unreleased form. His right arm however, held pictures of the strange writing that only the Second Earl could understand. His pants were loose fitting black pants that that were stuffed into his usual looking exorcist boots. Timcanpy was hovering around him, looking like he usually did, except a lot bigger. He looked as big as he did before Allen and he had left Cross. _

_Time laughed at his expression. "Think I look good? You look the same you know. I am you, and you happen to look just like me, down to the clothes." Allen looked down at himself, and realized it was true. He then had a great idea. He couldn't wait to see Kanda. Who's the Moyashi now? He had that expression on his face, the same one he had when he cheated at roulette in the ark. It seemed to even scare Time, as he backed up a bit and laughed nervously._

"_Well Allen, it's time for you to go…Your friends are waiting for you." And with that he was transported out of his own mind. Memories and knowledge bombarded his head, but he took it all. He now knew everything that had happened throughout history. Bookman would be happy to hear about this. Although he might be a bit biased as he participated in some of those wars…_

"Woah!" He shouted as he stood on firm ground for the first time in about a month. A white light was being released all around him, but when he heard the shouts of his name, he quickly stopped it. He stared at the people looking at him, probably not recognizing him.

He saw Kanda in the crowd, and he grinned that grin again. He heard Lavi stutter, "Allen turned black again…" but he kept marching towards his target. He stood right in front of him, and came up about one inch taller than Kanda. He smirked, and said,

"Who's the Moyashi now?"

* * *

**.!o0o!.**

**Sorry for not updating. Lot's of school stuff in the last week, and I'm moving to a foreign country, so things are getting a bit…hectic. There was lots of sobbing and goodbyes, even though I won't leave for a while. But things are a bit harder. I will update more frequently, (or try to at least) and if there are any mistakes, please tell me what they are. I have not edited this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I want to try to write more fanfiction in different areas. I think I will get some of my other stories that I have thought of starting posted soon. If you read this, then you are amazing. I know that not many people read the authors notes, but they are pretty important to the stories, sometimes. Not really mine, but…let's move on. Thank you, amazing people. The Country I'm moving to is called Norway, for all the curious folks out there.**

**Disclaimer: You should all be very happy that I don't own this. Who knows how messed up it would be then…**

**.!o0o!.**

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT MOYASHI!?" Kanda yelled, activating Mugen and attacking Allen. Allen simply dodged all the attacks, mocking him while he was evading the katana shaped innocence. "Oh, I just mean that I'm taller than you now, so you are the Moyashi. Not me." Kanda swung his sword towards Allen's neck, and if Allen hadn't moved, he would have been decapitated. "Oh… Did I anger you? I'm sorry. It's just, I thought you would want to know that every time you call me a Moyashi, you're calling yourself shorter than a bean sprout."

"MOYASHI!"

"See? Stop insulting yourself, Kanda, the man who is shorter than a bean sprout."

At this point, Kanda was so angry that his head was covered with pulsing blood veins. "Oops…Is Kanda upset? Poor Kanda can't take a joke…" Allen taunted, not aware of the impeding danger.

"Uh….Allen? Don't push your luck…" Lavi stutters as he looks on in fear, only to receive two angry glares. "…Never mind…" He says, laughing nervously and hoping that he would live to tomorrow.

Kanda lunges at Allen with his sword once again, but this time, Allen doesn't notice the oncoming innocence. He is still glaring at Lavi, who cowers at the malevolent intent in the glare. Kanda's sword is aimed for Allen's back, and his blade is an inch from puncturing the skin when there is a flurry of feathers and Kanda's sword is knocked away.

All of the people present, Noah and exorcist, woman and man, stare at the sight. Allen's wings are larger than before, and they were white at the top, with black following that, then red, then gold. His hair reached just to his thighs, and had dark black streaks run through it. His eyes were the same stormy gray, but they had gold rimming the pupil.

On his forehead was a black cross, like that of the Noah, but there was also a cross made out of gold clock-like hands, crossed like an X, instead of a normal cross, overlapping the black Noah cross. His clothes were the same as Time's had been inside his mind. Not that they would know, but Allen recognized the clothes that were on the oddest part of his soul.

"Che…I should cut off all your hair and sell it." Kanda said when he regained his ability to speak. Allen looked a bit upset, and replied,

"How many times do I have to tell you? Black hair would sell better. It's shiny, pretty and people would like it better than white hair."

"Baka. You have black streaks in your hair." Kanda retorted, causing Allen to look down at his long hair, see the black streaks, and say,

"Damn. You still have more black hair though, so you'll be able to sell it for more. People would like the fact that it's enough for a wig."

"So? Your hair is longer, so they just have to cut the streaks in half and they'll have more black hair than you would ever get from me."

"That might be true, but your hair is fully black, which means that if someone made a wig out of it they wouldn't accidently find a white hair in it, making the value of it go down alarmingly."

After the quarreling between the two ceased, Rhode jumped up and tackled Allen, causing him to fall over and cry out his protest when he landed on one of his wings. Rhode just laughed at him and hugged him, making the rest of them snap out of their trances. They all ran over, (With the exception of a few I am sure I do not have to name) and hugged, cried, talked, and were overly ecstatic with finding Allen.

"Allen, what happened to you? You were in a coma for a little over a month!" Rhode exclaimed, her curiosity winning over her happiness at seeing Allen again. Everyone else quieted, wondering the same thing. They looked eagerly at Allen, who thought they looked a bit like children eager for a bedtime story.

"Well, I saw Neah. He's the person you might call the fourteenth Noah, but that was just a cover for the second Earl. I asked him how to get back my memories, and he told me that I had to pass some tests made by the innocence, dark matter, and essence of time components of my soul." Allen started, and recounted his adventures inside his mind to everyone there.

He left out the part about Mana, and instead said a young man came to save him, and left him with no choice but to leave. He wasn't ready to share that new revelation yet, and he knew that some of them knew he was lying.

At times, during his story, one of the many people surrounding him listening would gasp or cry out, especially when they heard of his being stabbed, and when they learned that people wanted to try torturing him. It was fun too listen to their thoughts on the fights, as Miranda was panicking, much like Krory was, and Lenalee and Rhode had freakishly similar trains of thought, except when Rhode started thinking about the different types of torture during the medieval ages.

Kanda was thinking about buying new sword polish, which showed how much attention he was paying to his story, and Lavi was thinking that Allen was still shorter than him, so he could still call him Moyashi. Upon hearing that thought and finishing the tale, He couldn't help but glare at Lavi, who was startled and wondered why he was glaring at him.

"I'm glaring at you because you think you'll get away with calling me Moyashi because I'm still shorter than you!" Allen said, forgetting that he hadn't mentioned that he could read minds yet. Lavi looks at him in shock, then says,

"Hey, Allen…How'd ya know what I was thinking?" Lavi says with genuine curiosity, all of his shock from before fading. He was a Bookman, and they always had a lot of curiosity.

"I have many powers now, and with all my memories back, I know the full extent of my powers now. I am a lot stronger than the Earl. It's because I'm not just made out of innocence and the essence of time, but also out of dark matter. I'm basically a being who should never have existed. No one should be able to harbor both innocence and dark matter together within their bodies. The only reason I am able too is because I have the heart of innocence within me. I'm a crossbreed of dark matter, innocence, and the essence of time. And I will be the only one throughout history that can be like that."

Everyone stared at him for a while. (That seemed to be happening a lot lately…) They were shocked, the Noah because he had the heart of innocence, and the exorcists because Allen looked so forlorn saying that. He didn't really belong anywhere. He was too strong and stood out in a normal community, he couldn't stay with the exorcists or Noah because he would outlive all of them, and he didn't want to be all alone. But that was what was going to happen. It happened before, for hundreds of years, and it would happen again.

"Wait…You have the heart of innocence?" Rhode yells out, startling everyone out of their thoughts.

"Yes." Allen says calmly, not really getting why Rhode was so stunned. Of course, he hadn't been looking for it for decades, and learned that the person who held it was a being more powerful than she could ever imagine. That would shock almost anyone.

"Can we see proof that you have the heart?" Tyki asked, a bit skeptical of the fact that the boy he knew so well could have been hiding the heart of innocence all this time. Also he did destroy his innocence. Surely that would have had some effect on the other innocence cubes? Allen nodded his head; he understood that it might be difficult to understand without any proof. He stood up, moved a few feet away from where everyone was standing, and activated his innocence.

"Innocence, activate!" He yelled, and, as usual, Crown Clown appeared. Like when he had first activated his innocence at ten percent, Crown Clown's cape turned black, and the mask turned bright white. But instead of being the small mask it usually was, it turned into a full face mask, and red, black, and gold swirled around the front of the mask, always changing and never repeating the same pattern. It made him look unreadable, and a bit more like a clown than normal.

Allen's sword also changed. Instead of being the inverted form of the Earl's sword, or the black sword with the gold hilt that was when he released his powers at ten percent, his sword looked completely different.

The blade of the sword was an ebony black, and had jagged edges all along the outside of the blade, making cutting through things messy and painful. The hilt was connected to the sword by a gold skull with a blood red heart in the middle of its open mouth. The hilt itself was red in color and was extremely narrow. It was less than one inch thick, and it was about five inches long. It had black spirals curling up the handle to the gold skull.

"This is my innocence, the heart. Crown Clown is the protector of the heart, which is why it has such good defensive skills. The exorcism sword on the other hand, has never been a part of Crown Clown. The reason it no longer looks like the Earl's sword is because it has exceeded the power of the Earl. When I was just a normal exorcist and didn't activate my power, then I had the same power as the Earl, perhaps a little bit less.

In this form however, I would be able to beat the Earl without much difficulty." Allen explains; his expression unreadable under the swirling mask. Everyone looks on at the sight of the most powerful being on Earth in all his glory, but that was soon interrupted. All of a sudden, the Earth started to tremble and shake. Lavi looked around frantically, being around the world let you experience lots of different situations and how to deal with them, and he had been in this situation before.

"It's an Earthquake! Everyone get away from the trees!" Lavi yells, the first thing he thought of that would be good advice, but that was not possible, thanks to the fact that they were in a forest. Allen just sighed, and deactivated his innocence. The earthquake immediately subsided, and instead, rain came down in buckets.

"You see, my power is so strong that it interferes with the forces of nature. It used to be that I could activate my innocence and have a little rain fall. Sometimes not even rain, just a bit of harsh wind. Not enough to really notice a big change. Now though, I need to be aware of how badly my powers affect my surroundings; although I would gladly cause an earthquake inside the Black Order." Allen says with an evil grin.

"Allen's gone black again…" Lavi says while scrambling away from Allen in fear. Allen just laughed maniacally, before disappearing.

"Where is Allen, how did he do that!?" Lenalee says, alarmed at the sudden disappearance. Lavi is scared now, first he goes black, and then he disappears. He looks around for Allen, but instead of finding him, he hears a voice next to his head.

"Who did you say was black, Lavi?" Allen says, enjoying the jump that Lavi does, and then the shocked expression he has on his face as he looks behind him. He then turns to Lenalee, who is staring at him.

"It's one of my many powers as a being with dark matter. It's like how Tyki can phase through anything of this world. I can float, turn invisible, and control things with music among other things. It's easy to do, now that I remember. I've fooled around with some of you in the order when I was invisible." Allen admits with a dark smile, making Lavi even more wary of the white-haired man.

"Well, it's dark and I'm tired from running all day. We should hurry to the nearest town because we are also all wet thanks to Allen's rain." Rhode says, stretching her arms high above her head. She looks expectantly at everyone else, who soon get to their feet. Krory then asks a very good question,

"Where is the nearest town?" Everyone looks blankly at him. "…I should've known…" Lavi then gets out his hammer, and activates his innocence. Everyone backs away, not knowing what he would do with the dangerous weapon. He then extends it, and after a few scratches from trees and almost being knocked down by a particularly thick branch, he breaches the canopy of the trees.

When he looks around, he hears a sigh, and he quickly whips his head around to stare at Allen's upside down form next to Tyki who was staring at the boy.

"Umm…Shounen, why are you upside down?"

"Because, I don't like being the right side up, it's so much more fun to hang like this." He then sighs again. "Living for as long as me causes you to go a bit insane…Cross only helped further my insanity." He gets a dark look on his face and starts muttering too himself. Lavi catches the words: "Kill… Money… Drunk… Debt… Apprentice… Money… Yeah, right… Debt…" And then he stops listening.

"Um…Allen, how old are you? I'm sure you are not 16, given you were talking too us about the middle ages." Lavi starts, trying to stop Black Allen's tirade about Cross. He soon regretted that decision.

Allen glared at Lavi. "It's rude to ask how old someone is. I'll give you a hint. I'm old enough to know the first Bookman, and then some." Lavi gawked at Allen. The bookman clan was really old. It was as old as when history was first recorded. So that meant that Allen was created a little after the creation of the world.

"That's amazing shounen! Do you even remember your birthday?" Tyki asked curiously with a hint of shock. Allen shook his head to show that he didn't remember, and then he opened his mouth to further explain.

"Well, I don't remember my actual birth date, but Mana gave me a new birthday. December 25 and that was my birthday from the day Mana adopted me." Allen says a small smile on his face in memory of his adopted father.

Lavi smiles at Allen, glad that he chose that date in memory of Mana. Tyki looks a bit guilty at making Allen remember his dead father, but Allen looks a bit happy, lost in memories of a better time.

But of course, all good moments come to an end. And that end was when Rhode impatiently yelled up at them,

"Tyki! Do you see a town nearby!?" Tyki looks around for a town, and spots one a bit farther away than he would have liked. He tells Rhode this, and then they all head down to where the others are.

They all head towards the town, taking directions from Tyki after Allen told them that it was to the right, but the town was actually to the left. Regaining all his memories and becoming the all powerful Earl of Time didn't help his sense of direction at all…

When they finally reach the town, they book a room at the nearest inn and eat as much as they need. It's a good thing that Tyki had a very heavy wallet with him, not that it was at the end. Allen ate at least three times what he normally ate. When questioned as to why he ate so much, his answer was simply,

"I was in a coma for a little over a month. I need to make up for lost time." …It seems that becoming the all powerful didn't make a dent in Allen's appetite either…It might have even increased it.

After everyone ate their fill and did all of their nightly activities, they each headed to their respective rooms to sleep. Everyone, being exhausted, fell asleep right away. Everyone was dreaming of the things they loved, Rhode dreamed of torturing and Allen, Tyki dreamed of his friends when he was his 'white side' and poker, Lenalee dreamed of better times with her brother, Kanda dreamed of Mugen and soba, Lavi dreamed of the panda and never having to do work on history again, Krory dreamed of Eliade, and Miranda dreamed of her clock and having nothing be her fault.

Everyone was dreaming except our favorite Earl. He waited a few hours after everyone was asleep, and then slipped out of bed. He quickly dressed, then packed a few things that he would need if he was leaving. He then turned invisible and left the inn.

Allen looked at the sky with a sad face, a single tear running down his face. "Sorry guys… But this is my fight. He's my brother, and I am the one who needs to send him to Hell." And then he walked off into the night, a small white figure against the darkness of night.

* * *

**.!o0o!.**

**A happy reunion! Happy Independence Day everyone! (If you live in America, sorry everyone else…) I decided to post this today because it was the day after, and the fact that I just finished this. I'm kind of busy, thanks to all the wonderful boxes and objects that need to be packed. I never realized how many books I had that I was unwilling to get rid of until now. My mom thought we should get rid of the manga, but a glare that would rival Kanda's quickly remedied her of that thought. All in all, I'm doing great, tired, but I can live with being deprived of sleep. I do it all the time for the sake of my books.**


End file.
